


Сделано на небесах (*Made in Heaven)

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шутки ради они загадали желание на упавшую звезду. Кто ж знал, что оно исполнится, да ещё таким странным образом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделано на небесах (*Made in Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> юмор, романс, немного флаффа  
> АУ, МПРЕГ, винцест, немного нецензурной лексики  
> Таймлайн: 2 сезон  
> Фик написан на Винцест-фест 2014.  
> Соавтор: Настёна

Когда Дин возвращается из ближайшего супермаркета с ужином в пакете и упаковкой пива, Сэм сидит за столом мотельного номера и роется в груде бумаг. Стены здесь оклеены обоями с пальмами, а на прикроватной тумбочке будильник в виде кокосового ореха. Это Калифорния, детка! Кругом иллюминация, жаркое солнце и много девушек в миниюбках. И Дину здесь почти что нравится, только вот Сэм всё время чернее тучи.  
– Встретил Джину, – говорит Дин, захлопывая ногой дверь, и внимательно глядит на Сэма. – Она очень благодарна нам. Ну, мне, по большей части. Теперь в винном погребе ее папаши никто не гремит и не бродит. Предлагала мне зайти в гости и продегустировать парочку вин ее отца...  
– И что же ты не пошел? – Сэм отрывает взгляд от газетного разворота и поджимает губы.  
Дин держит паузу, ставит пропитанный жиром пакет прямо на стопку газет перед Сэмом.  
– Сказал, что мне надо кормить младшего братца.  
Сэм брезгливо отодвигает пакет указательным пальцем и закатывает глаза.  
– И я не очень люблю вино, – добавляет Дин, посмеиваясь. – Давай, ешь, Сэмми. Я взял тебе бутерброд с яйцом. А еще два гамбургера, картошку-фри, острые куриные крылышки и сырный соус…  
– А салат? – возмущенно интересуется Сэм и заглядывает в пакет, видя, как брат пожимает плечами. – То есть, ты взял всё себе?  
– Острые куриные крылышки, Сэм!  
– Придурок! Вот и ешь все это сам.  
– Ну не дуйся, Сэмми. В следующий раз куплю тебе леденец.  
Сэм выдергивает газету из-под пакета и бросает ее Дину.  
– Собирайся, мы уезжаем.  
– Точно! – соглашается Дин. – Давай махнем в Вегас? Тут близко. Или знаешь что, давай устроим себе отпуск, м?  
– Никакого Вегаса. Мы уезжаем сейчас же! Посмотри первую полосу.  
Дин хмурится и нехотя пробегается глазами по газетным листам.  
– У нас новое дело. Надо ехать.  
– Что, серьезно? – Дин чешет затылок. – Упавший метеорит в Айове? А мы-то тут при чем? Это же вообще не по нашей части. Я тебе что, этот… – Дин водит рукой в воздухе, – который летающие тарелки на небе высматривает? Я не псих.  
Сэм вскакивает на ноги и опирается руками на спинку стула.  
– То есть у тебя полный багажник оружия против разной нечисти, но людей, которые верят в НЛО, ты называешь психами?  
– Это разные вещи. Слушай, Сэм, – Дин встает следом. – Мы – в Напе, практически в раю, мы разобрались с призраком старого винодела, его правнучка чертовски хороша и жаждет распить со мной пару-другую бутылочек вина. Найди и ты во всем этом что-то хорошее. Почему ты так хочешь отсюда уехать?  
Сэм молчит.  
– Стэнфорд, да?  
– Это вообще не связано. Почитай ниже… там интервью жителей городка Орчард. Там что-то не так. Они говорят, что благодаря упавшему метеориту, их жизнь прекрасна, что у них всё хорошо. Они будто обдолбаны.  
– Так может, они обдолбаны?  
– Забирай свой холестерин, истекающий жиром на мои газеты, поешь в машине.  
– Да туда ехать сутки. Уже вечер!  
– Поэтому мы выезжаем сейчас. Вещи я собрал.  
– А как же Джина? Я с ней не попрощался.  
– У тебя был шанс, – с довольным ехидством замечает Сэм, вытаскивая из-под кровати сумку. – Ты его упустил.  
– Чья-то задница напрашивается на наказание!  
Сэм раздраженно передёргивает плечами и отворачивается, чтобы Дин не увидел улыбку.

***

Когда в окне Импалы начинают желтеть бескрайние моря кукурузных полей, Дин понимает, что они почти у цели. И ему тут не понравится.  
Он сменил Сэма за рулем, и тот теперь спит рядом – на переднем сиденье, прислонившись виском к стеклу, а ещё Сэм надышал большое мутное пятно на окне, и Дину, как в детстве, хочется начертить в нём пальцем какое-то неприличное слово, чтобы Сэм, проснувшись, страшно смутился, заалев щеками. Или, на худой конец, нарисовать сердечко.  
Орчард – жутковатый городок, непонятно, как тут вообще кто-то может быть счастлив. А единственный мотель здесь похож на хлев – длинное серое здание с чередой темных окон, вывеска под крышей горит наполовину – ее заменяет придорожный указатель в виде простой стрелочки на столбе, вдалеке виднеется купол водонапорной вышки.  
Дин паркуется на пустой площадке и толкает Сэма в бок.  
– Проснись и пой, приехали, – говорит он ударившемуся головой о потолок машины Сэму. – Чувак, это просто какая-то долбаная дыра!  
За дощатой стойкой администратора дремлет похожий на пугало парнишка в широкополой соломенной шляпе.  
– Папа вышел, – говорит он Дину ломающимся мальчишеским голосом и чешет облезший от загара нос. – Но я тоже могу вам помочь, выбирайте какую хотите комнату, у нас все свободны, – он открывает ящик, все крючки увешаны ключами. – Все туристы сегодня съехали.  
– Тут бывают туристы? – бормочет Дин и выбирает самую дальнюю.  
Пацан косится на Сэма с сумкой наперевес и кладет на стойку ключ от двухместного номера.  
– Говорят, тут у вас что-то с неба упало? – между делом интересуется Дин, бросая ключ Сэму. – Не знаешь, где?  
Мальчишка тут же переключает на него всё свое внимание.  
– Ага, – энергично кивает. – Знаю, конечно! Рядом со Спринг-Крик. Огромная такая махина рухнула. Я сам видел! Мы с папой ездили, смотрели.  
– И? – Дину хочется, чтобы пацаненок сказал «ничего интересного!», «фигня!», чтобы Сэм убедился в том, что поездка их – пустая трата времени, и они смогли поскорее отсюда свалить.  
– Это комета! – восторженно хлопает выгоревшими на солнце ресницами парень и смотрит на Дина небесно-голубыми глазами. – Волшебная.  
Дин едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не выругаться самым грязным образом.  
Мальчишка извлекает из кармана джинсов неровный грязно-желтый камень, похожий на комок глины и, любовно поглаживая пальцем его краешек, показывает Дину.  
– Вот! Мы с папой отковыряли. Успели, пока его еще не увезли.  
– Увезли?  
– Да. Приезжали машины с мигалками, куча народу, как в телеке, в костюмах, а потом еще туристы… Мы собрали неплохую кассу.  
– Слышишь, Сэмми, его увезли, – облегченно выдыхает Дин. – Можем разворачиваться и ехать обратно, может, Джина еще не заметила моё отсутствие.  
– Стой! – Сэм подходит к стойке ближе, рассматривая камень в руке у мальчика. – Ты сказал, комета волшебная. Почему?  
– Потому что она творит чудеса.  
Мальчишка убирает камешек обратно в карман.  
– Знаете, где мой папа сейчас? Поехал просить руки дочки Билли Бойса – хозяина нашего бара. Он давно по ней сохнет, но Пенни его не замечала никогда, а вчера утром сказала, что согласна.  
– И че? Твой папаша молодец, дожал девчонку, – пожимает плечами Дин и крякает, потому что Сэм бьет ему носком ботинка по лодыжке.  
– А где твоя мама?  
– У меня ее нет. Я сирота. С рождения. Только папа.  
– Это всё волшебство?  
– Нет! Через две недели я еду в Давенпорт, меня приняла на учебу академия искусств. Я рисую, посылал туда свои рисунки на конкурс много раз, но только два дня назад получил письмо с положительным ответом.  
– Вот так просто уезжаешь? А школа, папа?  
– Папа женится. А школа… я вас умоляю, нас десять в классе, один и тот же учитель преподает арифметику и физкультуру.  
Когда они выходят на крыльцо, Сэм получает от брата звонкий подзатыльник.  
– И вот на это мы променяли Напу? Херня какая-то. Что в этом необычного? Что барменская дочка дала его отцу и решила выскочить за него замуж? Да живя здесь и не до такого докатишься. Или что парень заваливал академию искусств своими рисунками, и его в итоге приняли? Поехали обратно, я не хочу ночевать в этом свинарнике.  
– Нам надо посмотреть на место падения этой… кометы.  
– Что, сейчас? Ты же слышал, там уже ничего нет.  
– И поговорить с другими жителями города, – не сдаётся Сэм.  
– Сейчас ночь.  
– Утром. А пока темно, осмотрим место падения.  
Дин низко опускает голову.  
– У тебя шило в заднице, Сэм. И как оно только не мешает мне тебя трахать?  
– Тш-ш! – шипит Сэм и открывает дверь машины. – Поехали. И не забудь ФБРовские удостоверения, если вдруг мы там окажемся не одни.

В округе Спринг-Крик ни души. Только деревья, вытоптанная трава, обрывки желтой, призванной ограничивать проход, ленты и за ней воронка на берегу реки.  
От воды несет затхлой гнилью и холодом, где-то ухает сова, под ногами трещат ветки. Добираться приходится, освещая себе путь фонарями. Измеритель ЭМП молчит.  
– Ну и что? – зевая, интересуется Дин. – Дырка. Ничего необычного.  
Сэм подходит к краю, присаживаясь на корточки.  
– След футов сто в диаметре и глубиной примерно с мой рост. То, что упало, было не таким уж и большим.  
– Но и не маленьким, с тебя-то высотой. Слушай, Сэм, – жалобно стонет у него за спиной Дин, – это какая-то обычная херня, которая не стоит нашего внимания. Пусть умники из всяких планетариев занимаются этой штукой…  
– Может, это метеорит? – Сэм собирает в горсть рыхлую сухую землю и задирает голову, рассматривая чернильно-синее небо, усыпанное мерцающими крошками звезд.  
– Да какая вообще разница?  
Сэм ковыряет пальцем землю и смеется.  
– Тебе никогда не нравилась астрономия…  
– С какой стати?  
– Мы с Джесс ходили в Обсерваторию Гриффита, – зачем-то говорит Сэм, продолжая рассматривать звезды. – Там потрясающе красиво…  
Дин переступает с ноги на ногу, ломая ветки, и напоминает мстительно:  
– Когда тебе было десять, я водил тебя на сезонной ярмарке в астрономический шатер…  
– Не меня, – поправляет Сэм. – Ты подкатывал там к какой-то Молли. Или Милли. Она была дочерью гадалки.  
– Ты помнишь, засранец?  
– Еще бы! – Сэм оборачивается и светит фонариком Дину прямо в лицо, пробегаясь лучом по его губам. – Ты зажимал ее под лестницей аттракционов.  
– А ты сбежал и испортил мне свидание. Я искал тебя по всей ярмарке.  
– Дин! – Сэм поднимается и протягивает Дину что-то.  
– Камень, – он берет двумя пальцами находку, цветом напоминающую камушек, который показывал им парень в мотеле. – Сэм, хватит собирать тут всякий хлам. Я устал, я с утра за рулем, я хочу есть. И тут холодно. А еще я очень рассчитывал, что малышка Джина покажет мне свои… винодельни. Мы занимаемся тут ерундой, а в это время где-то нас, возможно, ждет настоящее дело.  
Сэм выхватывает у него из рук камень, сжимает в кулаке и размашистым шагом идет обратно к машине, оставляя позади брата.  
– Ты затрахал!  
– Если бы! – кричит ему в спину Дин. – Тогда бы у тебя не было времени на ерунду!  
Сэм ждет его в машине, оставив дверь нараспашку.  
– Мне нужен массаж, Сэмми, – садясь на водительское сиденье, говорит Дин. – Спина чертовски болит.  
Сэм молчит, перекатывая на ладони камешек-найденыш. Дину на мгновение кажется, что в нем вспыхивают золотые искры. Может, в этом вся причина неожиданного счастья жителей Орчарда? Дин даже забирает у Сэма камень и подносит его совсем близко к лицу. Нет, конечно, никакого золота там и в помине нет, спрессованная глина. И даже пахнет водорослями.  
– Сэм, – неожиданно сам для себя спрашивает Дин, взвешивая камешек в руке. – А помнишь, в детстве мы верили, что если загадать желание, когда с неба падает звезда...  
– Звезды не падают, – обижено отзывается со своего места Сэм, портя всю красоту момента. – То, что ты называешь упавшей звездой, это метеориты, некие тела, камни, не успевшие сгореть прежде, чем достичь земной атмосферы…  
– Зануда! – кривит губы Дин. – Но в детстве мы всё-таки загадывали желания, а потом делились друг с другом – ты помнишь?  
– Да. Это не работает, желания не исполняются. Когда я загадал собаку, через день обнаружил у себя в рюкзаке плюшевого щенка с автозаправки.  
– Это все, что я мог предложить тебе на тот момент. А если вернуться к нашей детской забаве, чтобы ты загадал сейчас?  
Сэм молча убирает найденный камешек в карман куртки и только потом тихо говорит:  
– Семью. Я загадал бы свою семью. Настоящую. С ребенком – девочкой или мальчиком, все равно.  
– А я… – говорит Дин глухо, избегая смотреть на брата и включая зажигание. – Я бы загадал тебя, Сэм. Одного тебя. Всегда рядом.  
Сэм молчит, но чувствует, как в груди предательски наливается тепло.  
Возвращаясь обратно, Дин снова паркуется на пустой, даже не освещенной ни единым фонарем, мотельной стоянке, но выходить из машины не спешит.  
– Так я могу рассчитывать на массаж? – спрашивает он, барабаня большими пальцами по рулю. – Джина бы мне не отказала… но мой противный младший брат всё испортил. И теперь мы будем спать в каком-то клоповнике!  
Сэм смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а затем вдруг, не говоря ни слова, наклоняется в его сторону так стремительно, что заставляет вздрогнуть.  
Он буквально ложится Дину на колени, вцепляясь в ремень пальцами, быстро шарит по застежке, гремит пряжкой.  
– Черт, Сэм! – когда Дин это говорит, Сэм уже вытаскивает член, слегка прихватывает на нем кожу пальцами и берет в рот.  
– Сэмми, что за… – больше для приличия, чем для чего-то еще, подаёт голос Дин.  
Сэм двигает языком по быстро твердеющему члену и сосет головку, но как-то неторопливо, будто во рту у него леденец, и он хочет распробовать вкус, не проглотить все разом.  
Дин понимает, что этих сонных движений ему вполне достаточно, чтобы кончить и забыться, оставив позади и этот чертов город, и дурацкую упавшую комету, и даже Джину… Но хочется большего, хочется, чтобы Сэм делал так вечно. Он легонько тянет брата за волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя:  
– Пойдём в номер, – Сэм недоумённо смотрит, как Дин заправляет член в трусы и застёгивает ширинку. – Там будет удобнее.  
В машине действительно тесно, у Сэма затекла шея от неудобной позы, но всё равно немного обидно, что его прервали на самом интересном месте. Он нарочито медленно выбирается наружу, хлопает дверцей и тут же оказывается прижат тяжелым телом брата.  
– И чем Саманта опять недовольна? Сейчас я разложу тебя на кровати и оттрахаю так, что вся дурь из башки выветрится, а потом, так и быть, позволю поиграть с моим членом.  
Сэм дёргается, выворачивается в объятьях и жадно целует Дина, а потом пихает его в плечо.  
– Не смей называть меня Самантой!  
– Как скажешь… крошка.  
Сэм усмехается. Он убьёт Дина. Когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.  
Вваливаясь в номер, нетерпеливые и возбуждённые, они падают на кровать, возятся на матрасе, вжимаясь друг в друга телами, стягивая одежду.  
Сэм трется щекой о щеку брата, опускается ниже, съезжает губами по плечу. Ощущения такие привычные, но всякий раз острые и яркие, будто впервые. Сэм накрывает губами сосок Дина, и Дин дёргается, шипит, как рассерженный кот.  
– Я тебе что, девчонка? За сиськи решил полапать?– он ворчит просто из привычки командовать, ему всё нравится, только мало, хочется перейти к главному. Дин переворачивается, подминая Сэма под себя, тот под ним елозит, будто устраиваясь поудобнее, обнимает за плечи, и Дин, подхватывая его под колени, разводит ноги шире.  
– А у тебя хороший аппетит, Сэмми, – говорит он с тихим смешком. – Люблю, когда ты такой. Вот только резинок нет – сам виноват, не дал мне подготовиться к встрече с Джиной…  
Сэм не отвечает, просто заставляет склониться еще ближе и ищет губами его рот, целует пульсирующую жилку на шее.  
– И смазка кончилась.  
Дин смотрит на него странно, с болезненной нежностью, совсем не так, как смотрят на младших братьев, и это всякий раз заставляет сердце Сэма сжиматься в груди, разрушая очередную, скрупулезно выстроенную оборонительную стену.  
– Я не Джина, я могу и так, – под Сэмом жалобно скрипит пружина. – Хочу без всего…  
Дин долго и тщательно растягивает его, бережно ласкает и трогает, но одних пальцев Сэму очень быстро становится мало.  
– Ну давай же! – задыхаясь от возбуждения, просит он.  
Внизу живота сладко тянет, Дин заменяет пальцы членом, опускается сверху, приникая грудью к груди, замирает и смотрит прямо в глаза, немо спрашивая разрешения.  
Тело быстро привыкает, будто они одно целое испокон веков, и Сэм моргает в ответ: можно. Быстрые, размашистые движения почти не приносят боли, пуская тонкую, царапающую ниточку лишь по краю сознания, уводя в наслаждение.  
Они двигаются слажено и равномерно, Сэм судорожно дергает кадыком, сглатывает, чувствуя, как Дин скользит внутри.  
Дин на грани, и Сэм отпускает себя, сжимается на пульсирующем члене и кричит, кончая первым.  
Они засыпают каждый на своей кровати, но Дин во сне улыбается – Сэм всё ещё только его.

Утром Сэма будит прилетевшая в лицо рубашка. Дин неожиданно просыпается раньше и даже уже при полном параде: в костюме и тонком галстуке в косую полоску.  
Сэм сонно ворочается, пытаясь осознать, что происходит.  
– Давай, поднимайся, спящая красавица, – говорит Дин, качаясь на каблуках до блеска начищенных ботинок. – Чем быстрее мы с этим разберемся, тем быстрее свалим из этой глуши. Кофе на тумбочке. Но предупреждаю, он поганый, хотя, тебе в самый раз. Та самая бурда с молоком из автомата, которую ты любишь.  
Сэм садится на кровати и делает глоток из картонного стаканчика. Дин прав, кофе и правда дрянь.  
– Я знаю, с кого мы начнем, – без умолку болтает Дин за спиной у Сэма, пока тот умывается и одевается. – Когда я ходил за завтраком, вернее, пытался отыскать здесь приличную закусочную, официантка сказала, что нам стоит поговорить с хозяйкой сувенирного магазинчика...  
– Почему? – скептически приподнимает бровь Сэм. – Хочешь купить пару открыток на память?  
Дин оскорблено фыркает.  
– Ага, подарю тебе на день рождения, ты любишь всякую сентиментальную хрень. 

Сувенирная лавка оказывается небольшим одноэтажным дощатым сооружением с затрапезной облупившейся вывеской «Сувениры Штрайбах и Ко», и больше напоминает домик лесника, чем магазин.  
Дин решительно выходит из машины и жестом зовет за собой Сэма, мол, ну же, поторапливайся, не хочу провести тут ещё целую вечность.  
Открывшаяся дверь звякает колокольчиком. Внутри их встречает несколько шкур на стенах, трофейная голова медведя, чучело опоссума в углу и элегантная женщина, слабо вписывающаяся в окружающий интерьер, протирающая полки стеллажа с нехитрыми сувенирами.  
Заметив посетителей, она тут же отрывается от своего занятия и вперивается цепкими глазами за стёклами очков в Сэма.  
– Чем могу помочь, молодые люди?  
– Мэм… – начинает тот.  
– Мисс Штрайбах, – перебивает хозяйка, поправляя и без того идеально собранные в тугой пучок волосы. – Эта сувенирная лавка принадлежала еще моему отцу и деду, «Штрайбах и Ко», – указывает она в сторону вывески.  
Дин пододвигает Сэма плечом и мельком демонстрирует женщине документы.  
– Агенты Хетфилд и Берроу.  
– ФБР? – смекает мисс Штрайбах. – Но у нас уже были федералы… Я думала, на этом все закончилось.  
– Верно, просто мы уточняем некоторую информацию, – кашляет в кулак Сэм, пользуясь тем, что хозяйка магазинчика явно к нему благоволит.  
– И что вы хотите уточнить?  
– Вы видели эту штуку, мисс Штрайбах? – Дин изучает полки с сувенирами, останавливая свой взгляд на гипсовой фигурке девушки, сидящей верхом на кукурузном початке.  
– Это не «штука», – лицо ее освещается торжественной улыбкой. – Это благословение. Наконец-то мы все дождались, я знала, что это случится. Нашему городу повезло. Теперь здесь всё будет еще лучше, чем раньше.  
– Что, серьезно? – скучающе пожимает плечами Дин, тыкая пальцем в гипсовый круглый бюст девицы. – Ну, учитывая, что эту штуку увезли федеральные службы, все будет хорошо у них.  
– Не-ет! Это так не работает. Вы слышали историю о Звезде желания, которая падает с неба раз в сто лет?  
– Чего? – Дин в этот момент в другом углу магазинчика уже примеряет яркий, похожий на хвост павлина, индейский роуч.  
Сэм, видя это, шепчет сквозь зубы в его сторону: «Положи на место!».  
– Классная штука! Мне идет!  
– Двести долларов и он ваш, – премило растягивает тонкие губы в улыбке хозяйка.  
Дин тут же возвращает роуч обратно на полку.  
– Это обдираловка, а не сувенирная лавка!  
– Настоящие орлиные перья, – парирует мисс Штрайбах. – Может, хотите купить амулеты? Следующая полка слева от вас…  
Дин с недоверием рассматривает разные шнурки, украшенные бусинами, камни и бутылочки – ерунда одним словом.  
– Вот это? – тычет он пальцем в сторону полки.  
– Да. От сглаза, несчастий, для счастливой любви и здоровья…  
– Это просто ничего не значащие побрякушки, они не работают. В этом нужно знать толк…  
– Ещё как работают. Я знаю. Я двадцать лет занимаюсь эзотерикой…  
– Так что там про звезду? – пытается вернуться к теме разговора Сэм.  
– Ну как же, Звезда Желания… она падает раз в сто лет, и это хороший знак для тех, кто оказывается поблизости, – мисс Штрайбах бросает быстрые легкие взоры то на Сэма, то на Дина, и, не дождавшись реакции, продолжает таинственным голосом: – В древности люди верили, что звёзды могут исполнять желания.  
– Это детская сказка, – перебивает Дин, но видя, как меняется в лице хозяйка магазина, замолкает.  
– Благословение Небес даётся не каждому, порой Звезда падает в океан, тогда утихает зарождающаяся буря, сбившиеся с курса корабли возвращаются на нужный путь, а запасы воды пополняются. Если звезда упадёт в горах, то пастухи найдут потерявшихся овец, никто не сорвётся в пропасть, возвращаясь ночью домой, дикие звери не задерут одинокого путника. Звезда помогала остановить болезни и голод, многие обрели счастье. Но чудо нельзя познать, учёные обнаружат лишь очередной метеорит. А наш город ждёт новая жизнь.  
Дин строит Сэму страшные глаза, разве что пальцем у виска не крутит.  
– Спасибо за информацию, вы нам очень помогли. Агент Берроу, жду вас в машине.  
Сэм смущенно улыбается хозяйке, ему понравилась милая, немного похожая на учительницу дама, не хочется её обижать. Он поворачивается к двери, но замирает, когда мисс Штрайбах вдруг обращается к нему:  
– Ты прячешь тайну, мальчик, – говорит она, блуждая бледно-голубыми, почти прозрачными глазами по Сэму.  
Он замирает, словно олень в свете фар.  
– Не понимаю о чем вы, мэм… мисс, – Сэму хочется верить, что это не касается Дина.  
– Скоро поймешь. Прислушайся к себе, и ты сам во всем убедишься.  
Сэм поспешно выходит из магазина. Возможно, Дин прав, дамочка уже давно «того». Звезда желания, благословения, тайны. И не стоило сюда ехать, только зря время потеряли. Впрочем, нащупав в кармане осколок метеорита, Сэм перестаёт жалеть о потраченном времени. Он всегда любил астрономию.

***

Они всё-таки едут в Вегас, и Сэм даже выигрывает пару тысяч в рулетку, правда, Дин их тут же продувает в покер, но потом отыгрывается. В баре знакомятся с близняшками, в кои-то веки вкусы сошлись, девушки понравились обоим. Мэнди и Сью не против лёгкого приключения на четверых, но Сэм ловит себя на мысли, что вдвоём с Дином было бы лучше. Утром девочки уходят, оставляя на тумбочке номера телефонов. Сэм, подчиняясь какому-то внезапному побуждению, рвёт бумажку на мелкие кусочки и смывает в унитаз. Кажется, Дин что-то замечает, судя по хитрой улыбке, но ничего не говорит. А вечером приносит газету и коротко бросает:  
– Собирайся, у нас есть работа.  
Сэм улыбается. Ежегодное турне по Вегасу всегда завершается через неделю, потом Дин начинает скучать по охоте. Сэм никогда в этом не признается, но и он тоже немного рад вернуться к привычной жизни.  
Сначала они упокоивают призрака в Оклахоме, потом едут зачищать гнездо вампиров в Огайо, снова призрак, в Вирджинии, там же ждут полнолуния и убивают оборотня. Им словно кто-то помогает. Они, конечно, профессионалы, но чтобы за четыре охоты не получить ни синяка, ни царапины – это здорово.  
– Не знаю на счёт желания, но удачу этот камушек точно принёс, – радуется Сэм, возвращаясь в мотель.  
– Просто ты наконец научился обращаться с оружием, – подкалывает Дин и хохочет. Сэму хочется показать брату язык, но он только сильнее сжимает в кармане куртки камешек из Айовы.  
А следующее утро, вопреки былому везению, начинается для Сэма ужасно. Он в скрюченной позе блюет над толчком, вспоминая, что даже во времена студенчества с ним почти никогда такого не случалось.  
Мысли в голове мешаются и скачут, будто саранча.  
– Сэм, с тобой там все в порядке? – Дин беззастенчиво вламывается в ванную без стука.  
– Да. В смысле, не совсем. Черт, кажется, я отравился вчерашним буррито.  
– Неправда, вчерашнее буррито было отменным. И я его ел, со мной все отлично.  
– У тебя железный желудок, Дин, – обижено кривит губы Сэм.  
– Принести тебе… салат?  
– Нет!  
– Воды? – невозмутимо предлагает Дин, пока Сэма снова утробно выворачивает в унитаз.  
– Ничего не надо. Я просто останусь здесь. Жить.  
Уже давно они не проводили столько времени в одном городе, если их не держало дело. Но Дин не хочет тащить явно больного Сэма в машину.  
– Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты мне всю детку заблевал, бурчит он, помогая брату дойти до кровати. Сэм знает, что Дин ворчит только от беспокойства, он бы хотел сказать, что завтра с ним всё будет в порядке, но боится лишний раз открыть рот, вдруг его опять начнёт тошнить? Он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы переставлять ноги. Кажется, так плохо ему ещё никогда не было.  
На следующий день лучше не становится. Он убеждает Дина, что вполне может ехать, его детке ничто не угрожает, но на заправке под палящим солнцем его вырубает рядом с автоматом. Он съезжает спиной по стене на пыльную землю и, балансируя на грани света и кромешной темноты, пытается понять, кто его, черт подери, проклял?  
– Чувак, что это вообще такое? – усаживая его в машину, спрашивает Дин. – У тебя снова какие-то видения?  
Сэм облизывает лиловые губы и отрицательно мотает головой. Похоже на солнечный удар, но блядь, какой на хрен солнечный удар и почему именно сейчас?  
Дин подумывает отвезти его в местную клинику, но Сэм категорически отказывается, поэтому приходится вручить ему бумажный пакет – на всякий случай – и гнать Импалу по ровной серой ленте дороги дальше. В Омахе их ждёт новое дело. Но Дину куда важнее убедиться, что Сэм действительно в порядке.  
Они делают остановку в Джейнсвилле. Скучнейший городишко, как брат-близнец сотни других таких же. Дин решает прогуляться по мемориальному парку, чтобы Сэм подышал воздухом и размял ноги, но Сэм, с самого утра похожий на труп, неожиданно оживает и заявляет, что голоден. В местной закусочной меню так себе даже для Дина. Но Сэм заказывает себе двойную порцию салата, суп дня с гренками и порцию бекона в шоколаде.  
– Чувак, даже я не могу это жрать! – ужасается Дин, глядя, как Сэм запивает "свиные леденцы" холодным мятным чаем. – Это слишком. Теперь, кажется, блевать начну я.  
– Надо было рано или поздно это попробовать.  
– Ты с толчком целовался всё утро!  
– Сейчас я в порядке.  
Сэм и правда в порядке.  
В Омахе их ждут три обескровленных трупа мужского пола.  
– Озабоченная вампирша? – предполагает Дин, покидая стены морга.  
Сэм, едва сев в машину, тут же сдергивает с шеи галстук, судорожно хватая сухими губами воздух.  
– Сэм, с тобой точно всё хорошо?  
– Да. Просто… устал.  
– Может, я сам разделаюсь с кровососущей сучкой? Ты странный в последнее время.  
– А если их тут целое гнездо? Нет, одного я тебя не отпущу.  
– Ну ла-а-адно, мамочка, – издевательски тянет Дин и поворачивает ключ зажигания.  
Прежде, чем вернуться в мотель, они опрашивают семью и девушку одного из пострадавших  
– Это не вампир, это брукса, – говорит Сэм, когда Дин достает из багажника все необходимое, чтобы подготовиться.  
– С чего ты взял?  
Сэм хмурит лоб, будто сам не знает, как объяснить свою догадку.  
– Не знаю. Интуиция, – говорит он, прислоняясь бедром к борту машины. – Листал по дороге дневник отца, наткнулся на записи о ней. Всё сходится, посуди сам, девчонка сказала, что Кайл – последняя жертва - бросил её ради какой-то готки с белой кожей и черными губами…  
– Ну и что? Может, она поклонница Мерлина Менсона?  
– И что он после того, как сменил подружку, стал сам не свой: сильно похудел, перестал следить за собой, а был красавчиком, капитан школьной футбольной команды. Она всё это время жрала его и… не только. Видел засосы и следы от пальцев на трупе? Нехарактерное поведение для обычного вампира, они голодные, но не похотливые. Плюс, у всех трех жертв были сломаны ребра и переломаны конечности. Бруксы оглушают сильнейшей звуковой волной, которая сбивает с ног.  
– А еще они падки исключительно на красавчиков, – задорно подмигивает Дин. – И все её жертвы были найдены поблизости с парком Гринтри. Я знаю, где искать эту любительницу черной помады, секса и крови.  
– Дин, это, – кивает на мачете Сэм, – здесь не поможет. Нужен серебряный кол побольше и огонь.  
– А если это всё-таки не брукса?  
– Брукса. Вот увидишь. Я уверен.  
– Это ты так намекаешь мне, что без тебя я не справлюсь? У тебя желудочный грипп.  
– Да нет у меня никакого гриппа. Ну, было пару раз несварение. Но учитывая, что и где мы едим, это не удивительно.

Они ошиблись. Брукса должна была напасть на Дина, задача Сэма – не попадаться твари на глаза и не дать закричать, проткнуть колом и сжечь. Кто же знал, что бекон в шоколаде всё-таки попросится наружу, а блюющий парень покажется бруксе более привлекательной жертвой, чем красавчик, разгуливающий по дорожке парка. Он как раз выходит из-за кустов, когда перед ним вырастает тонкая женская фигура.  
– Красавчик… – последнее, что слышит Сэм, прежде чем до него доносится хрусткий звук, и его накрывает темнота.  
– Дин? – открыв глаза, Сэм в ужасе смотрит на брата и силится понять, что произошло.  
Все, что он помнит, это вынырнувшее из темноты снежно-белое лицо, глубоко запавшие пустые глаза, уродливую окровавленную пасть и острые, как гигантские иглы, клыки.  
Дин ощупывает его плечи и грудь, берет за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
– Ты цел? – спрашивает он сипло.  
Сэм утвердительно мычит.  
– Она кричала?  
– Нет. Но могла бы, если бы я вовремя не всадил в неё кол.  
Сэм ощупывает карманы в поиске зажигалки, Дин в ответ хмыкает.  
– Я уже всё сделал, – говорит он и кивает куда-то в сторону, где среди жухлой травы дотлевают угли. – Пришлось взять всё на себя, пока ты прохлаждался здесь. Ты от её вида грохнулся в обморок, прямо как сидящая на диете школьница.  
Сэм нервным жестом трет лицо и пытается встать.  
– Я не знаю, как это произошло.  
– Я знаю. Это какая-то неправильная брукса, она запала на тебя. Какого черта вообще? Я же просил не высовываться раньше времени, Сэм!  
Дин встает вслед за ним и вдруг кренится в сторону, хватаясь за шершавый ствол дерева.  
– Дин? – Сэм отводит полу его рубашки и видит, как сквозь футболку сочится кровь.  
– Чуток задело, царапина, – с напускной гордостью отшучивается Дин. – Но я хотя бы не валюсь без чувств…  
В номере при ярком свете всё оказывается куда хуже, чем в густой ночной синеве. Сэм задирает отяжелевшую от крови футболку и видит на боку брата четыре ровных, будто от лезвия ножа, чернеющих пореза. Когти у брукс такие же острые, как и клыки.  
Дин тяжело и влажно дышит, опускаясь на кровать.  
– Заклей пластырем, завтра буду, как новенький.  
– Нет, раны глубокие, надо зашивать, – суетливо роясь в аптечке, не соглашается Сэм.  
Игла мягко входит в край раны, но у Сэма трясутся руки, и он мучительно сглатывает, становясь цветом, как покрывала на мотельных кроватях – таким же бледно-зеленым.  
– Эй, Сэм! – с отчетливой ноткой тревоги зовет Дин. – Ты делал это много раз, просто залатай меня по-быстрому и всё!  
У Сэма беспомощное выражение лица, он вытирает плечом липкий от холодного пота лоб и полузадушено говорит:  
– Я справлюсь, просто дай мне минуту.  
– С каких пор тебя тошнит от крови, и ты падаешь в обмороки? Был бы ты девкой, я бы всерьёз обеспокоился, а не залетел ли ты.  
– Очень смешно! – красноречиво фыркает Сэм и подпихивает брату под бок початую бутылку бурбона – единственное обезболивающее, которое удалось найти в этот час в округе.  
Дин, накачанный дешевым бурбоном, засыпает прежде, чем Сэм накладывает повязку и закрепляет ее пластырем.  
Дину хорошо, – несмотря на изрядную потрепанность, это не он сегодня чуть не угробил брата, позорно лишившись чувств в самый ответственный момент, и это не он уже который день чувствует себя погано, не в силах найти объяснения своему состоянию.  
Если так продолжится и дальше, от него будет не больше прока, чем от дурацкой игрушки, которую вешают на зеркало заднего вида в салоне автомобиля.  
Сказанные Дином слова больно бьют под дых. А что, если… Да нет же! При одной этой мысли делается жутко.

Оставленные бруксой порезы болезненны и заживают очень медленно. Пару дней Дин отлеживается в номере, бездумно пялясь в телек и подкалывая Сэма. Тот пытается загладить свою вину: носит ему еду из ближайшей пиццерии, меняет повязки и отвечает немым молчанием.  
На третий день запасы медикаментов иссякают. Давно надо было их пополнить, но Дин всё ждал, пока подвернётся шанс замутить кратковременный роман с какой-нибудь медсестричкой или докторицей, чтобы без всякого труда раздобыть обезболивающее.  
– Возьми хотя бы ибупрофен! – возлегая на кровати с двойной порцией колы и огромным куском сливового пирога, наказывает беспутному братцу Дин. – Откуда я знаю, как меня могут покромсать в следующий раз, если ты будешь всё таким же растяпой?  
Сэм сам изъявил желание прыгать вокруг него, как нянька, и теперь Дин вовсю этим пользуется.  
– Обязательно, – бросает через плечо Сэм. – Специально для тебя возьму в свечах.  
В ближайшем супермаркете он берет две упаковки пластыря, бинты, бутылку антисептика и коробку Мотрина – специально для Дина, правда, в таблетках. А еще освежающие леденцы без сахара – для себя, чтобы как-то справляться со слишком часто подступающей к горлу мутью.  
На соседней линии у него за спиной какая-то девица с огромным, пугающе раздутым животом и орущим ребенком на руках, выбирает подгузники. Малыш пытается выкрутиться, дрыгает ногами и, задевая пачки, рассыпает их по полу. Мамаша безрадостно вздыхает и, не в силах наклониться, смущенно обращается к Сэму:  
– Простите, вы мне не поможете?  
У Сэма что-то болезненно сжимается за ребрами, опускается холодком вниз по животу.  
– Конечно!  
Он легко поднимает упавшие пачки, одну кладет ей в корзину и уходит.  
А расплатившись, останавливается в дверях, словно каменея. Сэм не уверен, что это ему поможет, но, черт возьми, он до конца так и не узнает, если не попробует.  
Поэтому, зажимая пакет с покупками под мышкой, он возвращается и сгребает в корзинку сразу несколько розовых коробок. Мысль о том, что это исключительно вроде как для девчонок, он старается гнать изо всех сил.  
Выкладывает их девушке на кассу, и чувствует, как с лица стекает краска, когда та, жуя ядовито-зеленую жвачку, иронически хмыкает.  
– Полагаю, презервативы по акции предлагать уже бессмысленно? Это всё для одной или для разных?  
Сэм не отвечает, он бросает на прилавок три измятые десятидолларовые купюры, забирает ещё один пакет с покупками и, не дожидаясь сдачи, поспешно уходит. Он как может затягивает возвращение в мотель, а потом решительно запирается в душе. Надо просто покончить с этим и успокоиться. Он хватает с полки стакан, опускает туда тесты, мочится и начинает отсчитывать секунды.  
Две полоски проступают почти сразу же. На первом, втором, третьем... Они яркой линией отчерчивают грань между реальностью и невозможностью. Сэм щипает себя, убеждаясь, что не спит, зажмуривается, трёт глаза, но ничего не помогает.  
– Дин, – зовёт он. – Ты видишь то же, что и я?  
Дин удивительно хорошо ориентируется в тестах на беременность. Когда Сэм протягивает ему эту штуку, он не спрашивает что это за хрень такая и что она значит.  
– Твою мать, Сэмми, – спадает с лица Дин и прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы она не дрожала. – Когда ты успел обрюхатить какую-то телку, мы здесь только несколько дней?  
Сэм отрицательно качает головой и чеканит по слогам:  
– Э-то мо-ё.  
– Я понимаю, что не чувака из соседнего номера. Ну и кто она, где ты вообще её подцепил, у вас это давно?  
– Да нет же, Дин. Это моё. Совсем моё. Нет никакой девчонки. Оно моё.  
Дин стремительно бледнеет и замирает, рассматривая две синих полоски.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
– Да, – поспешно отвечает Сэм, предугадывая вопрос брата. – Солнечный удар, блевание в унитаз, странно, правда?  
– А такое бывает? – Дин невольно вздрагивает, на лице у него мелькает бескрайний ужас.  
– Странный вопрос от человека, который сотни раз видел такое, что другие только на страницах книг встречали.  
– Ну, знаешь ли, стая вампиров и беременный младший брат – это не одно и то же. И вообще, я думал, это работает только с девчонками…  
– Дин!  
– Я думал, у меня все-таки брат, а выходит, сестра.  
– Ди-ин!  
– Ну извини… Саманта.  
– Он… он твой. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? В смысле, наш, – поспешно добавляет Сэм, чтобы расставить все точки над i.  
– А вот тут хорошо, что ты всё-таки не сестра. Но, блядь, ни хрена не хорошо!  
– Так что мы будем делать?  
– Сэм, ты уверен, что это именно ребенок, а не какая-то тварь, забравшаяся в тебя?  
– Думаешь, обычные магазинные тесты определяют монстров в утробе? Не уверен, что они способны на такое.  
– Хорошо. Допустим. А если… если он убьет тебя, Сэм?  
– Мы не узнаем этого, гадая. Значит, нам надо проверить, Дин.  
– Блядь, Сэмми, почему с тобой вечно происходит какое-то дерьмо?  
– Это не «дерьмо», вообще-то, – обижается Сэм. Он понимает, что Дин имеет полное право паниковать, но всё-таки его слова задевают.  
– Хорошо, мой брат типа залетел. Чудно! И что ты предлагаешь? Идти к врачу? Думаешь, он нам поможет? Вообще, существуют такие врачи, которые занимаются беременными парнями?  
– Нет, – уверенно говорит Сэм. – Не надо к врачу. Нам нужно сделать что-то другое.  
– Что?  
– Не знаю. Ну, например, что мы делаем из раза в раз. У нас ноль информации, это пока ничем не отличается от обычного дела. Нам нужно узнать причину.  
– Вообще-то я знаю причину, – вкрадчиво говорит Дин. И тихо добавляет: – Помнишь, что я когда-то говорил тебе по просьбе отца: всегда пользуйся резинкам, Сэмми… Резинки! Но черт, не в этом же случае. Откуда я мог знать, что ты…  
– Хватит! Я знаю, с чего начать, нам нужно поговорить с мисс Штрайбах.  
– С кем? А, это та полоумная владелица магазинчика с туристической ерундой? Зачем?  
– Ну… – Сэм мнётся. – Когда мы были у нее в тот раз, она говорила со мной так, будто знала.  
– И ты молчал?  
Сэм пожимает плечами и идёт собирать вещи.  
Ехать в одной машине с беременным Сэмом оказывается ещё ужаснее, чем с небеременным.  
Он вдвое больше возится и крутится, словно проглотил осу, жалуется, что ему тесно, нервно листает дневник отца, а еще его постоянно тошнит.

Городок, который в прошлый раз был весьма унылым, но все-таки живым, сейчас покоится в мирной тишине и напоминает декорации для съемок какого-нибудь фильма. А сувенирная лавка «Штрайбах и Ко» встречает их заколоченными окнами и табличкой «закрыто».  
– Что, черт возьми, тут произошло? – осматриваясь, присвистывает Дин. – Тут как в кино про апокалипсис. Может, я зря считал всё это глупостью, а тут и правда было что-то серьезное? Какой-то вирус, или зомби, или… куда все делись?  
На веранде соседнего здания, которое, судя по вывеске, когда-то было местным супермаркетом, что-то шевелится, и то, что сначала с виду представлялось грудой тряпья, оформляется в щуплого, высохшего старикашку в клетчатой линялой ковбойке и фермерском комбинезоне.  
Рука Дина тут же ныряет под куртку, чтобы достать из-за пояса пистолет, но Сэм его останавливает.  
– Сэр? – зовет он громко. – Простите, сэр.  
Старик всем корпусом подается в их сторону, ковыряя узловатым пальцем в ухе.  
– Вы нам не поможете? Мы ищем мисс Штрайбах, владелицу сувенирной лавки.  
– Амалию? – скрипит старик. – Эту пройдоху, свихнувшуюся на своих магических штучках?  
– Да, именно её, – охотно соглашается Дин.  
– Так она уехала. Как и все остальные.  
– Уехала? Совсем? – недоверчиво восклицает Сэм, теряя последние капли надежды хоть на какое-то разъяснение злой шутки, которую кто-то сыграл с ним и братом. – Куда?  
– К себе на родину, – почесывая плешивую макушку, отвечает старик. – Дед её был из эт-тих… из колбасников, и даже титул имел. А сюда перебрался, потому что с отцом своим повздорил. Уж не знаю, что там за история была, но, кажется, не хотел он против воли жениться, к кухарке евойного отца неровно дышал. Вот они и сбежали. Любо-овь! В те времена это не пустое слово, знаете ли, молодые люди, было.  
– Какая романтика, – саркастически хмыкает Дин и тут же ловит от Сэма сердитый взгляд.  
– И что дальше?  
– Амалия, как от отца эту историю еще в детстве услышала, всё печалилась, очень уж ей, девчонке сопливой, было жаль потерянного титула. Всю жизнь на той стороне, – дед почесывает покрытую седым инеем щеку и машет куда-то в сторону, – родственников искала, писала, какие-то доказательства приводила… Так вот, ей месяц назад письмо пришло, от какой-то двоюродной тётки, оказывается, прадед ей наследство оставил, указал в завещании, что на сына своего и его детей зло держит и всех благ лишает, а вот внуков прощает… Так она враз всю свою тряхомундию собрала, да уехала… Графиня, как же! Замок у неё там теперь. А здесь-то у неё кроме этой лавки и не было ничего.  
– Бред! – не выдерживает Дин.  
– Так и я говорю, чего только на свете не бывает, – согласно трясет головой старик.  
– То есть, она сюда не вернётся? – упавшим голосом уточняет Сэм.  
– Да бог с тобой, сынок. Ты посмотри вокруг, отсюда же все почти разом разъехались, всех словно волной смыло: кто работенку новую подыскал, кто в лотерею выиграл и поближе к большому городу перебрался… В общем, получили, что хотели.  
– А почему вы остались? Не захотели ехать в большой город?  
Старик опускается в свое кресло-качалку, устало вздыхает, и принимается раскуривать извлеченную из кармана трубку.  
– Гляньте на меня, мальчики. Зачем? Что мне там делать? Всё, чего я хочу, это спокойно умереть на своей земле. У меня тут кукурузное поле. И жена. Зачем нам с ней от своего дома уезжать? Тут-то я родился и всю жизнь прожил, а там что?  
– Вы остались только вдвоем?  
– Нет. Мы и ещё несколько человек, таких же.  
– А вам не кажется, что всё это странно?  
– Да нет. Я всякого на своем веку повидал. Но вот Амалия утверждала, что это всё из-за той упавшей звезды…  
– Звезды? А вы в неё верите, сэр? Почему все считают эту звезду такой особенной?  
Их древний собеседник выпускает лохматое колечко дыма.  
– Я-то? Мне до этих звёзд нет никакого дела, главное, чтобы солнце не упало, а так, ходило когда-то такое поверье. Индейское. Когда-то давно им принадлежали эти земли – они строили здесь деревни, выращивали кукурузу. Здешние племена верили, что раз в сто лет с неба падает звезда и дарит благословение всем, на чью землю она упадёт. Но после того, как их изгнали отсюда, никаких звезд нигде не падало. Люди поговаривали, что «Прыгучая рыба» – вождь племени, уходя с остатками своего народа, отнял у ныне живущих всякую надежду на чудо.  
– Спасибо, сэр!  
Старик кивает им в ответ, натягивает на ноги клетчатый плед и, зажав между зубами трубку, кажется, засыпает.  
– Ну и? – садясь в машину, спрашивает Дин, безнадежно опуская голову. – Эта полоумная смылась, сейчас, наверное, бродит по своему замку, рассматривая портреты всей своей многочисленной родни… Чертова ведьма!  
– Не думаю, что она ведьма.  
– Я надеялся, она нам поможет.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто я залетел по её вине.  
– Что мы будем делать? У тебя внутри кто-то живет, и я нихрена не знаю, как решить эту проблему. А вдруг этот кто-то завтра сожрет тебя изнутри?  
– Вряд ли. Это же, "благословение".  
– И что? Ты решил стать мамочкой? Клянусь, Сэм, если эта штука причинит тебе вред, я вытащу её из тебя любым способом!  
– Пока всё нормально. Ну, не считая тошноты. Но нам нужно больше информации.  
– Предложения?  
– Едем в Айову-Сити. У здешнего университета наверняка должна быть большая библиотека. Может, удастся раскопать что-то об этом индейском предании?  
Ехать недолго, но Сэму, как назло приспичивает перекусить, вместо того, чтобы скорее искать решение их проблемы.  
– Подожди, остановись!  
– Что, блевать?  
– Нет. Я хочу лакричных червяков. Их продавали на углу.  
– Сэм, серьезно?  
– Я умираю, как хочу!  
Дин сдает назад и останавливается у яркого фургончика со сладостями.  
Сэм берет себе целый пакет лакричных червяков и стакан горячего молока.  
– Буэ! – кривится Дин.  
– Я взял тебе пончик, – мило улыбается Сэм и протягивает ему коробочку с пончиком, густо посыпанным сахарной пудрой.  
– После залёта ты стал такой милый и заботливый, – язвит Дин и сам не понимает, почему так сводит скулы. 

В университетской библиотеке Сэм расцветает: увлеченно роется в каталогах, собирает большую стопку книг и плюхает на стол. Дину становится плохо только от размера стопки, а Сэм улыбается, как будто наступило Рождество и день рождения одновременно.  
– Ботаник, – шипит Дин, но брат не обращает на него внимания. Дин оглядывается по сторонам и видит стайку девушек, по виду младшекурсниц, шушукающих в уголке. А он и не знал, что в библиотеке можно интересно провести время.  
– Сэм, я на минутку.  
Сэм только кивает, не поднимая головы от книги.  
Дин решительно направляется к девушкам, но его внимание привлекает книга с кудрявым малышом на обложке. «Беременность и роды» гласит заголовок. Дин берёт книгу, прихватывает ещё одну для верности с той же полки и возвращается к столу.  
– Дин, что ты читаешь? – через какое-то время Сэм отрывается от своих многочисленных справочников с энциклопедиями и поднимает обложку, чтобы видеть название. – «Основы акушерства»? Какого черта, Дин?  
– Ну а что? Ты у нас теперь беременная мамочка, мне надо быть в курсе.  
– В курсе чего? Мы приехали сюда узнать про звезду…  
– Ты – про звезду, а я – про беременность.  
– Придурок!  
– Смотри, – Дин начинает поспешно листать страницы, слюнявя пальцы. – Где же это было? Ах да, вот, в предисловии. Тут сказано, что существует практика использования сушеной морской капусты при абортах. Типа, она там разбухает, и ребенок вываливается… Идеальный способ! Ты же любишь всякую траву.  
– Ты спятил? И как, по-твоему, это должно сработать в моем случае? Куда ты хочешь мне ее запихнуть и на что надеешься?  
– Ладно. Тогда другой способ. Тут ещё сказано, что в древность женщины сидели на ведрах с очень горячей водой, типа, это тоже помогает.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я себе яйца вкрутую сварил?  
– Ну, знаешь, на тебя не угодишь.  
Сэм хлопком закрывает книгу и Дин едва успевает убрать пальцы.  
– Хватит рыться в этой книжке. Я не собираюсь избавляться от ребёнка. Ни этими способами, ни какими другими.  
– Сэм!  
– Вот, – Сэм пересаживается на лавку рядом с Дином, пододвигая его бедром, и кладет на стол большую книгу в потрепанном переплете.  
– Звезда Желания или Благодатная звезда. Предание, ходившее среди местных индейцев, – Сэм перекидывает страницы. – Это всё мы уже знаем… падает раз в сто лет… индейцы верили и ждали... так… где же? Ага, вот! Приносит благословение, только то, что человек желает больше всего, даже если сам не осознает это… От благословения нельзя отказаться, его надо принимать, иначе…  
– Что? Поразит гром и молния?  
– Не знаю, может быть, тут не уточняется, просто написано, что отказавшийся познает кару богов.  
– Ну, супер!  
– Дин, никто не виноват в случившемся. Только мы сами, – Сэм лезет в карман куртки и достает когда-то давно найденный камешек. – Мы оба загадали желание. Уж не знаю, почему оно так превратно было понято и при чем здесь ты, загадывающий совсем не ребёнка, но это действительно то, что я хотел…  
Дин берет у него из рук камешек.  
– Ты мечтал стать бабой и залететь? Я всегда подозревал это.  
– Всё получилось шиворот-навыворот, – игнорирует его слова Сэм. – Но я хотел семью.  
Дин мрачнеет.  
– Не просто же так говорят, будь осторожен в своих желаниях.  
– Аналогично, касаемо и тебя.  
– Благословение?  
– Так тут сказано. Ну, ребенок ведь и правда благословение.  
– Ну не знаю. Только если он не жрет своих родителей и не пьет чью-то кровь. А ещё не гадит под себя и не орет ночами.  
– Он не опасен, он должен быть счастьем. Я его оставляю.  
– Моё мнение, я так понимаю, здесь роли не играет?  
– Особенно, если речь идет о ведре с кипятком. – Сэм устало потирает глаза. – Если это действительно из-за звезды, то у нас осталось примерно шесть с половиной месяцев, чтобы что-то с этим сделать. В смысле, найти способ, чтобы ребёнок родился, и никто при этом не пострадал.  
– Точно! Чтобы ты не пострадал. Вот именно поэтому я предлагаю…  
– Хватит! – Сэм решительно встаёт из-за стола. – Бери своё чтиво и ставь эти книжки обратно.  
– Сэм? – тихо зовёт Дин, когда они выходят из библиотеки и садятся в машину.  
– Что?  
– Выходит, что ты… – говорит Дин и медлит заводить машину. – Выходит, что ты уже почти на третьем месяце?

***

– Мы не будем охотиться! – рявкает Дин и плотно сжимает губы.  
– Это глупо! – не унимается Сэм. – Мы точно знаем, что это призрак, за неделю умерло трое, Дин, мы не можем всё оставить как есть!  
– В прошлый раз тебя чуть не убили!  
– В прошлый раз была брукса, а тут явно призрак! Просто посолить и сжечь, ничего опасного! К тому же надо опросить людей, порыться в библиотеке. Да ладно, Дин, я же видел, как у тебя глаза загорелись! – Сэм переводит дух и с досадой продолжает: – Мы три недели просидели здесь и ни на шаг не приблизились к решению, я признаю, в книгах ответа не найдём, к врачу обратиться не можем, значит нужно просто продолжать жить. И решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сейчас наша проблема – призрак!  
– Так и вижу, только начнёшь раскапывать могилу, сразу блеванёшь.  
– Зачем ты это сказал, – Сэм морщится и сглатывает. – Нет, кажется, токсикоз прошел.  
– Ладно, умник, поехали, выясним, кому надо помочь упокоиться.  
– Да! – Сэм радостно улыбается, а потом смущенно добавляет: – Только, кажется, мне нужны новые джинсы, эти сильно давят.  
Сэм думает, что даже в их далёком от нормальности мире странностей уж как-то слишком много, но каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что дальше некуда, случается что-то ещё. Он как-то смирился с фактом беременности, долбанным «благословением», но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что начнёт полнеть. Он пристально разглядывает себя в зеркало, особых изменений не видно, но любимые джинсы застёгиваются с трудом, а сидеть в них становится пыткой. И это только четвёртый месяц, что будет дальше – Сэм даже не представляет.  
И хоть частые переезды даются сложнее – от долгого сиденья на месте ноет спина и отекают ноги – это лучше, чем примелькаться в каком-нибудь городишке, где все друг друга знают.  
Теперь они охотятся только на призраков, Дину приходится одному раскапывать могилы – Сэм слишком быстро устаёт, начинается одышка, но он всё равно не отпускает брата одного, стоит рядом с заряженным солью ружьём. Иногда призраки очень не хотят умирать второй раз.  
Идти в магазин Сэм отказывается, будто прирастает задом к креслу машины.  
– Просто возьми мне самый большой размер джинсов, – просит он. – Пожа-алуйста!  
– Ну уж нет, пошли, будешь мерить. Я не буду покупать тебе одежду один, а если не подойдет? И вообще… может, тебе ещё понадобятся и какие-нибудь женские штучки? Лифчики, например! Кстати, Сэм, а сиськи у тебя вообще расти будут? Ну, если живот растёт, почему бы и сиськам не вырасти? Я не против!  
– Обойдешься! – Сэм с трудом выбирается из машины. – Пошли, живо!  
В магазин Сэм входит с таким лицом, будто сейчас на него кинется стая зомби. Но к счастью все обходится девушкой-консультантом вполне себе цветущего вида.  
– Что желаете? – интересуется она.  
– А где у вас тут лиф… – открывает рот Дин, но Сэм толкает его плечом.  
– Джинсы. Большого размера. Пожалуйста, – цедит он сквозь зубы.  
Девушка любезно показывает жестом в конец зала.  
Сэм благодарит и быстро уходит.  
– Вы для себя или для кого-то? – увязывается за ними она. – Вам я бы посоветовала вот эти, – указывает на обтягивающие черные брюки и хлопает ресницами.  
Сэм краснеет до кончиков ушей. Дин пытается не расхохотаться.  
– Он покупает их для своего дядюшки, – говорит Дин и показывает руками что-то огромное, квадратное. – Они просто одинакового роста, но в объеме дядюшка Роджер втрое больше, – и вталкивает Сэма в примерочную. – Да, милый? Ну, давай уже покончим с этим…  
Девушка смущенно опускает глаза и быстро уходит.  
– Что за спектакль? – выпутываясь из своих старых джинсов, спрашивает Сэм.  
– А что? – Дин вваливается к нему примерочную. - Тебе же не хотелось, чтобы она крутилась тут поблизости.  
– Я думал, тебя такие… гхм… сравнения раздражают.  
– Меня уже ничто не способно раздражать сильнее твоего нытья про отекшие ноги.  
Сэм задирает рубашку до груди и скептически смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале.  
– Кажется, он вырос и стал еще больше, да? – спрашивает он у Дина, обводя взглядом собственные изменившиеся изгибы.  
Живот выпирает уже явственно. Если раньше это можно было принять за переедание, то теперь живот идеально круглый и тугой, небольшой, конечно, похожий на мяч, и всё еще пока скрываемый одеждой, но не оставляющий никаких сомнений в реальности интересного положения.  
– Смотрится стрёмно, – перетаптываясь на месте, хмурится Дин.  
Сэм опускает рубашку и, шумно засопев, принимается влезать в джинсы. Они оказываются ему чудовищно велики.  
– Зато не будут давить, – говорит он с философским видом. – Всё равно живот станет ещё больше. – Пошли, оплатим и перекусим.  
– Ты стал слишком много есть, – едко замечает Дин и потягивается.  
– За двоих, - Сэм невозмутим.  
В местной забегаловке пусто, сонная официантка лениво оборачивается на звон «музыки ветра», Дин по привычке окидывает её оценивающим взглядом, за что тут же получает тычок под рёбра от Сэма. Меню не блещет разнообразием, но им и не требуются деликатесы, салат для Сэма, бургер с беконом и картошка фри для Дина.  
– Спасибо… – Дин по привычке упирается взглядом в пышную высокую грудь принесший заказ официантки, отыскивает глазами табличку с именем. – Вики.  
Сэм с отвращением смотрит, как Дин с преогромным удовольствием макает в соус кусочки сочащейся маслом картошки-фри, закидывает их в рот, облизывает перепачканные майонезом пальцы. Дину вкусно. Вот только непонятно, как ему может быть вкусно, когда от этой картошки за милю несет прогорклым маслом.  
– Ты можешь прекратить жрать эту гадость?  
Дин растягивает блестящие губы в улыбке, смотрит на тоскливо лежащие у Сэма на тарелке жухлые салатные листья и говорит:  
– Ты что, злишься, что не можешь есть эту вкуснятину вместе со мной?  
Он двигает к себе поближе тарелку с гамбургером.  
Сэм морщит нос.  
– От этой твоей «вкуснятины» несет так, будто туда положили кого-то, кто умер и уже разложился.  
Дин хмыкает и привычным жестом отмахивается от нудного брата, который теперь, кажется, стал еще более нудным.  
– Ешь свою траву, мамочка!  
– Дин! – Сэм угрожающе сводит брови. – Не могу видеть эту гадость, меня сейчас вырвет.  
– Не будь такой вредной сучкой. Всех девчонок в твоем положении тошнит, это нормально и совсем не из-за моей еды…  
Договорить Дин не успевает, взбрыкнувший столик, как строптивый пони, кренится к Дину и скидывает ему на колени весь обед, включая недоеденную картошку и развалившийся на части гамбургер, зажаренная котлета плюхается на коленку, а сырный соус и майонез аккурат на ширинку, растекаясь большим жирным пятном.  
Дин хлопает ресницами раз, другой.  
– Ты сдурел, Сэм? – осматривая все это безобразие, спрашивает он с набитым ртом, так и не успев дожевать. – Что за шутки?  
Салат Сэма, к огромному удивлению, лежит на месте, будто приклеенный к тарелке.  
Сэм выталкивает заставший в груди воздух и заморожено отвечает:  
– Я ничего не делал, Дин, – но почему-то весь аж вспыхивает от удовольствия.  
Дин скептически хмыкает, в очередной раз бурчит «сучка», но, не дождавшись привычного отзыва, уходит в туалет приводить себя в порядок.  
Сэм укоризненно смотрит на свой живот. Он читал, что на таком сроке малыши могут пинаться, но чтобы так?  
Дин молча возвращается, кидает на стол деньги и идёт к машине.  
– Я не виноват, – пытается оправдаться Сэм, но брат делает вид, что не слышит. Он молчит до самого возвращения в номер.  
– Иди в душ первым.  
Сэм чистит зубы, когда Дин вваливается в ванную.  
– Мне надо отлить, а ты тут застрял.  
От такой бесстыдности Сэм выпускает из рук стакан, вскрикивает, ожидая звона разбитого стекла, но ничего не происходит.  
– Что…  
Дин оборачивается да так и застывает с расстёгнутой ширинкой. Стакан висит в воздухе, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Черт возьми, у тебя что, какие-то новые способности? Или ты телекинезу научился?  
– Ничему я не учился. Это вообще не я, понятия не имею, как это происходит. Я просто выронил стакан, испугался и попытался его поймать, едва не поскользнулся, протянул руку, а он застыл. Но это точно не я. Это ребенок, – догадывается Сэм и бледнеет.  
– Что?  
– Это не мои способности, это все ребенок. И сегодня в кафе, когда ты перевернул на себя обед…  
– Это не я, это ты толкнул стол! – возмущается Дин, но Сэм продолжает.  
– Да ничего я не толкал. Я просто не мог смотреть, как ты ешь эту гадость, а стол сам подпрыгнул, понимаешь? Малыш все чувствует и угадывает то, что творится вокруг него и… реагирует.  
Дин забывает, зачем пришел, застегивает ширинку и выходит из ванной. Сэм подхватывает «подвешенный» стакан и возвращает его на раковину.  
– Черт, Сэмми, да ты просто ходячая бомба замедленного действия. А что он еще умеет?  
– Откуда я знаю.  
– Это ненормально!  
– Дин.  
– Что «Дин»?! Да ты в цирковых представлениях участвовать теперь можешь. Я знаю, что нужно сделать!  
– И что же? Только не надо о народных средствах прерывания беременности, уже поздно.  
– Нет. Это перешло все границы, надо обратиться за помощью. Утром поедем к Бобби.

Дин с самого утра был не в настроении, врубил на всю Цеппелинов, чего не делал с тех пор, как узнал о беременности Сэма, вцепился в руль и вдавил педаль газа. Видимо, хотел как можно скорее доставить«проблему» к Бобби. Сэм же с утра чувствовал себя отвратительно, словно могилы раскапывал всю ночь, перспектива провести в машине целые сутки не прельщала, басы отдавались болью в голове, но спорить с Дином, когда он в таком состоянии, себе дороже. Где-то через час пути к общему дискомфорту добавилось желание сходить в туалет.  
– Дин, как насчёт остановки?  
– Через сорок миль будет заправка, там и остановимся.  
Сэм вздыхает и ёрзает. Видимо, придётся потерпеть.  
Но машина вдруг замедляет ход, а через несколько метров останавливается, оставляя позади едкое сизое облако.  
– Какого черта? – ругается Дин, а Сэм уже вылезает из машины и скрывается в придорожном леске. Когда он возвращается, Дин захлопывает капот.  
– Ничего не понимаю, бак полный, свечи и масло в порядке.  
– Попробуй завести, – обречённо говорит он, усаживаясь обратно. Машина послушно трогается с места, как будто не было только что внезапной остановки.  
– Опять твои штучки? – Дин недобро зыркает на брата, Сэм опускает голову.  
– Мне _очень_ нужно было. Ты уже думал, что мы скажем Бобби и как всё объясним?  
– Не знаю. Почему я должен придумывать объяснения всему? – возмущается Дин, отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
– Потому что это ты меня обрюхатил, как какую-то…  
– Саманту! – подсказывает Дин и не получает в ухо только потому, что ведет машину.  
– Мне тоже интересно, почему именно я? – угасшим голосом интересуется Сэм. – Как вообще такое произошло?  
– Может, потому что у меня супер сперма?  
В Дина все-таки летит скомканный пакет из-под завтрака, который они брали на вынос перед тем, как выдвинуться в дорогу.  
– Эй, не сори здесь! Иначе больше никогда не разрешу есть в салоне. Уверен, Бобби что-нибудь придумает. 

***

– Парни? – Бобби недоверчиво смотрит в щель приоткрытой двери. – Когда Дин мне звонил, то говорил, что вы в Огасте… Что так долго? Я думал, вас кто-то сожрал по дороге.  
– Мы задержались, потому что ехали с остановками. У нас проблемы. У Сэма будет ребёнок, – с порога разом выдает Дин, не дожидаясь даже, пока Бобби пригласит их в дом.  
– Поздравляю! – глубоко удивляясь, говорит тот и задирает брови под козырек кепки. – И вы приехали сюда, чтобы мне лично это сообщить? И кто счастливица?  
– Сэм счастливица. Ребенок в нём.  
Дин отступает в сторону, позволяя взглянуть на Сэма, который чувствует себя в этот момент очень по-идиотски.  
– Черт, парни, вы с самого детства, кажется, вляпываетесь в какую-то херню, – Бобби вздыхает и открывает дверь пошире, пропуская их внутрь. – У вас что, карма?  
Они поднимаются по скрипучим ступенькам.  
– Я не уверен, что хочу знать все подробности этой истории, – траурным голосом предупреждает Бобби, усаживая их на кухне.  
– Нам нужна помощь.  
– Я что, похож на повитуху?  
– Если бы Сэм был девчонкой, в смысле, чуть большей девчонкой, чем он является, и имел бы все внешние девчачьи атрибуты, тогда этот вопрос был бы вполне понятен. Но Сэм парень! Понимаешь?  
– Так, давайте по порядку. У вас есть хотя бы какие-то предположения?  
Дин бросает на Сэма короткий многозначительный взгляд.  
– Звезда желания, – коротко объясняет он. – Мы случайно оказались поблизости с местом её падения. Сэм загадал ребенка.  
Бобби обескуражено подпирает подбородок.  
– Я слышал про звезду желания. Но на деле не встречал ни разу. Говорят, она вроде как безобидная, не творит зло, только добро.  
– Сэма раздуло, как надувного утёнка, – Дин барабанит пальцами по кромке стола. – И эта мелочь внутри него ведет себя странно.  
Сэм демонстративно отворачивается.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Телекинез. Ребенок двигает предметы, останавливает без всякой причины мою машину… А еще он испортил мне джинсы.  
– И что в этом такого? – взрывается досадой Сэм. – Всю жизнь теперь тот случай помнить будешь? Ты же слышал, звезда не вершит зло, она дает благословение…  
– Что ты прицепился к этому «благословению»? Это же только слова, мы ничего не знаем! Может он завтра все с лица земли сотрет?  
– Ты просто его не хочешь.  
Глаза у Дина в этот момент как два пылающих угля.  
– А почему я должен его хотеть? Ребенок был твоей идеей. Очередной сопливой идеей! Я не просил ребёнка, не мечтал день и ночь об отцовстве! Да откуда я вообще знаю, кем ты беременный, Сэм? Может, внутри тебя монстр, жуткая тварь, которая тебе угрожает?  
– Не смей его так называть! – Сэм сжимает кулаки, задыхаясь от холодной ярости. – Если ты не готов, и из тебя получится хреновый отец, это не значит, что я такой же.  
– Заткнись, Сэм! – Дин вскакивает на ноги, теряя самообладание, и только его жалкие крупицы не позволяют ему кинуться на брата.  
– Эй, эй, парни! – Бобби на всякий случай встает между ними. – Полегче! Так вы хотите избавиться от ребенка или как?  
– Возможно, – пожимает плечами Дин.  
– Нет! – горячо возражает брату Сэм.  
– Сэм! Внутри тебя монстр.  
– Я всегда знал, что если ты обрюхатишь какую-нибудь девку, то сбежишь, поджав хвост!  
– Неправда! Да ты хоть понимаешь, что это разные вещи?  
– Малыш беспомощный, мы нужны ему, – продолжает звенящим голосом Сэм. – А ты, как всегда, думаешь только о себе.  
– Да он машину силой мысли останавливает, какой он к хренам беспомощный, если творит такие вещи?  
– Парни, ну хватит уже!  
– Я устал. Хочу спать, – трет живот Сэм, пытаясь не смотреть в сторону брата.  
– Ваша комната всё на том же месте, наверху, – говорит ему Бобби. – Если ты сможешь подняться, конечно.  
Сэм прикусывает губу.  
– Я попробую.  
Дин дожидается, пока брат уйдет и снова садится за стол, яростно массирует пульсирующий висок.  
– Я не знаю, что делать. Это чертовски странно. Сэм – мамочка! Нет, я не бессердечный и не эгоист, ребёнок Сэма – мой ребёнок. В смысле… – он осекается. – Ну, типа как мой дом – твой дом.  
Бобби закатывает глаза и показывает жестом, мол, дальше, дальше продолжай, без оправданий.  
– Но я не представляю, как мы справимся со всем этим. Если я не стану отцом – я переживу, а вот если потеряю Сэма… Я боюсь, что обрадуюсь раньше времени. Что мне делать? Я не могу привезти Сэма в обычную клинику, потому что тогда его разрежут на кусочки в какой-нибудь лаборатории.  
– То есть, ребенка вы оставляете?  
– Ты же слышал Сэма. Он решил.  
– А ты?  
– Было бы здорово, наверное, увидеть частичку Сэма, особенно, если малыш не монстр. Потому что убивать младенца – это было бы слишком.  
– Балбесы! – говорит Бобби и с кряхтением поднимается на ноги. На плите у него в кастрюле булькает какое-то варево, по запаху отдаленно напоминающее томатный суп. – Не обещаю, что решу вашу проблему, но покумекаю. Надо звякнуть паре человек…  
– Только, главное, чтобы Сэму ничего не угрожало, – Дин зевает, закрывая широкой мозолистой ладонью рот. Дорога хоть и была с перерывами, но лёгкой её не назовешь.  
– Сэм давно ушел наверх, иди-ка и ты спать. Чердак по-прежнему в вашем распоряжении. Там в шкафу где-то было ещё одно одеяло и подушка. А я, как всегда, буду ломать голову, как вытащить ваши задницы из этого болота.  
Дин улыбается и кивает. Поспать и правда не помешает, хотя бы прикорнуть пару часов.  
– Спасибо. 

Дин осторожно поднимается по лестнице, ведущей на чердак. Дом Бобби это сущий скрипучий кошмар. Не хочется будить Сэма, если вдруг он уснул. Хотя, вряд ли. В последнее время у него бессонница. Он говорит, что с животом неудобно – как хочется не повернешься, спина болит, ноги ноют и дышать затруднительно. Поэтому большую часть ночи Сэм вздыхает и пробует улечься хоть мало-мальски удобно, отчего становится похожим на морского котика на лежбище. Дин однажды попытался озвучить своё сравнение и чуть не схлопотал по морде. Теперь молчит. По большей части не из-за страха быть побитым, а потому, что потом Сэм до утра хлюпал носом.  
Дин открывает створку шкафа, берет с полки подушку и плед.  
– Сэмми, – говорит он тихо, бросая подушку на соседнюю кровать и стягивая ботинки. – Бобби пообещал что-нибудь придумать.  
Плечи Сэма вздрагивают, широкая спина напрягается – Дин видит, как у лежащего на боку Сэма под футболкой очерчиваются мышцы.  
– Ты спишь, Сэм? – уточняет Дин, плюхаясь на кровать.  
Никто не отвечает.  
Ну и ладно, – думает про себя Дин. Разумеется, он обиделся. Утром отойдет, тогда и поговорят.  
Дин только начинает проваливаться в сон, когда его грубо будят.  
– Дин! Дин, проснись! – Сэм трясет брата за плечо что есть мочи, и того качает из стороны в сторону.  
– Что? – пытается придти в себя Дин.  
– Ребенок!  
– Что, собирается родиться? – вскакивает он.  
– Нет. Пропал! – Сэм демонстрирует идеально плоский, совершенно обычный живот, и глаза у него влажно блестят. – Он пропал, Дин!  
– Че-ерт! – Дин в спешке засовывает ногу в ботинок. – Как это?  
– Не знаю. Когда я засыпал, он был… а сейчас… его нет!  
– Может он… рассосался?  
– Дин!  
– Так, ладно, надо что-то придумать. Может…  
Дин вскакивает с кровати и начинает метаться по комнате.  
– Этого ещё не хватало! Может, его похитили?  
– Кто? И я бы почувствовал… наверное?  
– Ну а как тогда это объяснить? И что нам делать?  
– А ты собираешься что-то делать? Он ведь тебе мешал?  
– Сначала ты огорошиваешь меня новостью, что беременный, а теперь говоришь, что больше не беременный. Ну, знаешь ли… Надо сказать Бобби!  
– Стой.  
– Что?  
– Все в порядке, – Сэм кладёт руку на живот. – Я его чувствую.  
– Что? – Дин замирает у самой двери, взъерошенный, со следом подушки на щеке и в расстегнутой рубашке. – Но ты все еще выглядишь, как небеременный, Сэм.  
– Я не знаю, но говорю тебе, я его чувствую, как и прежде.  
– Ты его чувствуешь, в смысле, он шевелится?  
– Да.  
Дин ощущает неприятный спазм в сердце.  
– И давно?  
– Не знаю точно, но в последнее время довольно часто.  
– Почему ты молчал и не рассказывал мне?  
– А зачем? Ты к нему и так враждебно настроен.  
– Враждебно… – разбитый от усталости и волнений, Дин опускается на край кровати. – Скажи ещё, что он мне мстит.  
Сэм наклоняет голову, смотрит на себя и выдыхает.  
– А может ему скучно и он развлекается?  
– Если так, то у него плохое чувство юмора. Это не смешно, я чуть не поседел.  
– Правда? Чувство юмора ему явно досталось от тебя.  
– Знаешь, что странно? Я всегда старался быть начеку с девчонками, не хотел попасть в такую вот ситуацию. Ну что я бы мог ей предложить, и какой из меня к черту отец? А тут… сучка судьба меня поимела.  
– Ты не прав, отец из тебя отличный, Дин. Поверь мне. – Сэм разворачивается и отходит к своей постели. – Может, хоть теперь удастся нормально поспать.  
– На всякий случай не ложись на живот!  
Дину не спится. Монстр или нет – это их ребёнок, и он уже заставляет считаться с собой, он… заботится о Сэме? Сэм хотел в туалет – машина остановилась, Сэма укачивает на большой скорости – Дину пришлось ехать медленнее, не понравился запах еды – Дин остался без ужина, Сэм не может нормально улечься – живот исчез. А может, малыш так защищается от Дина, который не хочет видеть брата беременным.  
Дин встаёт и тихонько подходит к соседней кровати. Несмотря на отсутствие живота, Сэм спит на боку, трогательно подложив под щёку руку, одеяло сбилось к ногам. Дин тихонько присаживается на пол рядом с кроватью.  
– Мелкий, прости, – шепчет Дин. – Просто мне страшно, поэтому я говорю всякие глупости. Но когда ты делаешь так, мне становится ещё страшнее. Вернись, обещаю, всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся.  
Он сидит так ещё несколько минут, а потом чувствует, как рука Сэма опускается ему на макушку.  
– Что ты делаешь? – хрипло спрашивает Сэм, сонно приоткрывая один глаз.  
– Так, ничего, – Дину неловко, что его застукали за разговором с животом.  
– Ложись спать.  
Дин поднимается, поправляет одеяло и замечает, что только что свободно свисавшая футболка натягивается на животе.  
– Спасибо, – шепчет Дин, сдвигает кровати и прижимается к Сэму со спины. – А знаешь что, ты ведь всё ещё хранишь тот камень, найденный в Орчарде? Давай сделаем из него амулет для ребенка? 

***

– В общем, – говорит Бобби, вываливая им на тарелки комки омлета.– Я поговорил с некоторыми людьми. Про беременных мужиков. Конечно, имен ваших никому не называл, – быстро уточняет он, ловя на себе острый взгляд Дина. Этот малый всегда сходил и сходит с ума, коснись что Сэма.  
– И что? – тыкает вилкой резиновую поверхность омлета Дин.  
– Ничего. Нет такого в природе. Ну не рожают мужики…  
– Круто! – Дин бросает вилку и со звоном отодвигает тарелку. – Очень обнадеживает.  
Сэм молча смотрит в стол.  
– Да подождите вы горячку пороть! – с грохотом отправляя сковороду в раковину, говорит Бобби. – Ты такой нервный, будто и ты вместе с Сэмом залетел.  
Сэм украдкой поднимает глаза и смотрит на брата довольным мстительным взглядом.  
– Но есть у меня одна знакомая ветеринарша в Хейстингсе, в Небраске.  
– Ветеринарша? – уточняет Сэм, посчитав, что ослышался.  
– Ну да. Я с ней лет десять назад познакомился. У них с мужем в то время ферма была, овец держали. Пока чупакабра половину голов не извела…  
– И? – нетерпеливо ёрзает на стуле Дин. – Она в курсе?  
– После чупакабры ещё в каком курсе. Латала меня с приятелями пару раз, так что странностями её не удивишь. Так вот, она мне сказала, что был у неё однажды случай, что на соседней ферме козёл принёс козлёнка. Ну извини, Сэм, – поспешно обращается к Сэму Бобби, замечая, как у того лезут глаза из орбит.  
– И что с козлом? – подается вперед Дин. – И… козлёнком.  
– Выжил. И приплод тоже.  
– А как он родился? – теряя терпение, спрашивает Сэм.  
– Она распорола горе-козлу пузо и достала козлёнка. А потом зашила. Папашка несколько дней пластом повалялся, а потом прыгал как… козёл, в общем. Выходила она их. Я же говорю, тётка она рукастая.  
– И что, есть этому какое-то объяснение? – почесывает затылок Дин. – Кто вообще обрюхатил козла?  
– А я-то почем знаю? Меня там не было, точно не я. Сосед-то ее, ясное дело, был в ужасе, но Мегги его убедила, что это аномалия – бывает. Ну как вторая голова у телят, чтобы лишних вопросов не было. А может аномалия и была, потому что ни козел, ни козленок никаких странностей не проявляли. В общем, она сказала, что сделает Сэму кесарево, ну, как тому козлу…  
– Может, хватит про козлов, – встревает Сэм. – И… прости, Бобби, омлет кошмарен. Есть каша?  
Бобби указывает на шкафчик рядом раковиной.  
– Где-то там была.  
– То есть, она распорет ему пузо и достанет ребёнка? – уточняет Дин.  
– Да. Главное, сказала она, чтобы ребенок был достаточно развит. Ну, то есть, вы же знаете срок, я надеюсь?  
– Примерно, – кряхтит Сэм, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы достать пачку с овсяными хлопьями.  
– Вот и поедете к ней, когда останется неделя-две, не позже и не раньше. Она сказала, что лучше не ждать до последнего, а то мало ли…  
– Это вариант, – говорит Дин и смотрит на Сэма посветлевшими глазами.  
– А еще, – замечает Бобби, снисходительно вздыхая, – я тут поковырялся в своих запчастях, пока вы дрыхли и попробовал кое-что собрать.  
– Что?  
– Ультразвуковой аппарат.  
Сэм роняет пачку, просыпая хлопья.  
– Не обольщайтесь, – предупреждает Бобби. – Я в этом не мастер, но кое-что получилось. Работает, конечно, не особо, но терпимо. И да, пришлось позаимствовать ваши мобильники. Вы же не против? Нам… точнее, вам, надо посмотреть, что там внутри. А везти Сэма в больницу – даже тайком – всё равно риск. А ещё… понадобится смазка. На живот!  
Сэм стесняется задирать футболку при Бобби, но ещё одна пара глаз им не помешает, и ему приходится сдаться.  
– Нихрена не видно, – жалуется Дин, пытаясь высмотреть что-то в крошечном окошке.  
Звука, конечно, нет. Услышать бьющееся сердце им возможности не предоставляется, но картинка, несмотря на жалобы Дина, терпимая.  
– Дин! – не выдерживает Сэм и тыкает пальцем в экранчик. – Ты видишь то же, что и я?  
Дин пожимает плечами и всё еще опасается присматриваться к изображению.  
На экране видна маленькая голова: высокий лоб и выступающий нос, подбородок. Вполне человеческий профиль, хоть немного и искажен помехами. Ручки прижаты к груди и ноги согнуты в коленях. Вполне человеческий эмбрион, всё как в книжке.  
Дин смотрит долго и пристально, будто боится, что глаза его обманывают.  
– А какого он пола? – крутится из стороны в сторону Сэм.  
– Парни, имейте совесть, – ворчит Бобби. – Ты думаешь, здесь это можно рассмотреть? Да если б и было можно, я понятия не имею, как это определить. Я, если вы в курсе, не по этой части. Я и так всю ночь на это потратил…  
Экран самодельного аппарата УЗИ гаснет и Дин чувствует, как по телу растекается блаженная вялость.  
– А он симпатичный.  
– Теперь-то ты его не боишься? – застёгивая рубашку, спрашивает Сэм.  
– Я его никогда не боялся!  
– Так что думаете делать дальше? – предвидя новую грозу, с напускной строгостью спрашивает Бобби.  
Сэм, устроившись на диване, пожимает плечами.  
– Осядем где-нибудь, возьмем перерыв в работе, – отвечает за него Дин. – Из-за пуза от Сэма не очень-то и много проку на охоте.  
Сэм пытается дотянуться до брата и ткнуть его кулаком, но Дин, корча страшную гримасу, отскакивает в сторону.  
– Надо найти какое-то безопасное место, где можно перекантоваться.  
– А это вам чем не подходит? – Бобби жестом обводит комнату.  
– Э-э… – с сомнением тянет Сэм. – Не уверен, что это удобно.  
– Кому? Вам или мне?  
Дин прокручивает что-то в голове и говорит:  
– Нам лучше уехать, правда. Да и Сэму на чердак подниматься каждый раз тяжело.  
– Куда ты его такого потащишь? – кивает в сторону Сэма Бобби. – Будете трястись в дороге, потом шариться по мотелям?  
– Можно снять дом, – потирает подборок Дин.  
– Зачем? Перебирайтесь с чердака в главную спальню. Я ей давно не пользуюсь, сплю на диване в кабинете. А там двуспальная кровать. Всё лучше, чем украдкой сдвигать койки.  
Сэм таращит на Дина глаза.  
– Ой, да ладно, – вздыхает Бобби, замечая, как у Дина на лице отражается сложная гамма чувств. – Еще большими балбесами вы для меня не станете. Делайте, что хотите, хоть гавкайтесь, хоть воркуйте, нянчиться с вами я не стану, но здесь вам будет лучше.  
– Вообще, он прав, – вдруг соглашается Сэм.  
Дин смотрит себе под ноги и морщит лоб.  
– Осталось не так много времени, побудем здесь, я не хочу мотаться по мотелям с животом, ловить на себе любопытствующие взгляды. Будет некстати, если кто-то заподозрит неладное. Не хочу подвергать опасности малыша.  
– Ладно, – сдаётся Дин, поднимая глаза на Бобби. – Мы остаемся здесь. Сэму в его положении и правда нечего лишний раз трястись по дорогам. Но предупреждаю, он много ест!

Следующую ночь они ночуют в спальне на первом этаже. Бобби давно ей не пользуется, кажется, с тех пор, как овдовел.  
Из окна тянет сырым ночным холодом.  
Дин никак не может уснуть, лежит и смотрит в печальную черноту потолка. Это странно. Сэм лежит рядом, практически под боком, касается спиной его плеча.  
– Сэм, ты спишь?  
Знает, что не спит, давно научился различать дыхание Сэма, когда тот спит по-настоящему или притворяется. Именно поэтому и спрашивает. Сэму будто тоже что-то мешает уснуть.  
– Нет, – Сэм устраивает подушку повыше и поворачивается на спину, укладываясь полусидя. – У меня всё болит. Какой уж тут сон?  
Дин поворачивается к нему лицом.  
– Всё это так… необычно, да?  
– Что именно? Моя беременность или то, что мы заняли спальню Бобби?  
Дин смотрит на него в упор и начинает хриплым шепотом:  
– Сэм, я не знаю, как это всё случилось, но это не значит, что я не вижу и не знаю, что тебе нелегко. Я хотел бы тебе как-то помочь, но я впервые за долгие годы чувствую себя абсолютно беспомощным, – с пугающей искренностью говорит он. – Я видел, как ты разбивал коленки и как у тебя раздувалась щека, когда болел зуб, но даже в те моменты я знал, что я могу хоть чем-то тебе помочь: промыть и заклеить пластырем ссадину, приложить к щеке грелку… А что я могу сейчас?  
– Принять и не отталкивать нас больше никогда.  
Это «нас» звучит так странно, что у Дина щемит за грудиной. Он протягивает руки и кладет ладони Сэму на живот.  
– Думаешь, мне не страшно? – спрашивает Сэм, беря Дина за запястья, будто желая, чтобы он подольше не отнимал рук от живота. – Но это мой единственный шанс. Я ведь знаю, я никогда не получу той малости, о чем мечтаю…  
– Сэм!  
– Правда, Дин. Даже пытаться не стоит. У меня не получится. Даже если я попытаюсь, сохранить это у меня не выйдет. У меня есть только ты. А теперь ещё и он. И это мой шанс.  
– Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, чтобы что-то пошло не так.  
– Не случится, – успокаивает его Сэм. – Ты же слышал про козла.  
Дин хмыкает.  
Сэм подается вперед и упирается лбом ему в макушку.  
– Сколько мы уже этого не делали? – шепотом спрашивает Дин.  
Сэм прикидывает что-то в уме.  
– С той ночи в Орчарде. Когда… когда появился малыш, – он замолкает, потому что рука Дина забирается ему под футболку, пальцы начинают гладить чуть ниже пупка.  
– Точно, – согласно кивает Дин. – Как долго. Обычно ты столько не выдерживаешь и просишь, как девчонка, тебя же без этого ломать начинает.  
– Дин! – возмущенно выдыхает Сэм и сжимается под его руками.  
– Ну ладно, прости за сравнение. Как думаешь, ребенок против не будет, если мы…  
– Не знаю. А ты хочешь?  
– В смысле? – усмехается Дин, красноречиво проезжаясь стояком Сэму по бедру. Того дергает, как от электрического тока.  
– В смысле, я уже который месяц не в ладах с природой, попираю все установленные нею правила. Я сейчас омерзителен, наверное…  
– Я могу доказать обратное.  
– Ты говорил, что мой живот смотрится стрёмно.  
– Заткнись, Сэм! Или у меня есть предложение, как тебе заткнуть рот.  
Сэм бурчит что-то неразборчивое, а рука Дина уже вовсю хозяйничает в его штанах, поглаживает твердеющий член, сжимает яйца.  
– Сильнее, – просит Сэм, Дину хочется его немного помучить, растянуть удовольствие, но он не уверен, что брат не воспримет промедление за сомнение. Поэтому он ещё пару раз с силой проводит рукой по члену, а потом нависает над Сэмом, сдёргивает штаны до середины бёдер и надевается ртом на член. Сэм дёргается и бурно кончает с удивлённым возгласом.  
– Скорострел, – усмехается Дин и даже в темноте видит, как алеют щёки Сэма.  
– Прости, – бормочет он и пытается отстраниться,  
– Ещё и эгоист, – бубнит Дин, удерживая брата за бёдра. – Ну нет, так просто всё не закончится. Согни ноги! – Дин стягивает с него пижамные штаны и кидает на пол.  
Сэм послушно выполняет приказ, сгибает ноги, широко разводит колени. Он весь такой доступный и открытый, Дин сглатывает густую слюну, склоняется ниже и влажно лижет сморщенный вход, толкается языком, заставляет расслабиться. Через несколько минут ласки у Сэма снова стоит, член прижимается к упругому животу.  
– Дин! – жалобно на выдохе. – Дин! – требовательно и настойчиво.  
Дин и сам хочет оказаться внутри, но опасается, что Сэм ещё не готов, что причинит ему боль, поэтому заменяет язык пальцами. Он трахает Сэма тремя пальцами, жадно ловит его стоны.  
– Если ты сейчас не вставишь, помогать себе будешь сам, на третий заход меня не хватит, – зло шипит Сэм.  
Кажется, это самый быстрый, неловкий и крышесносный секс, может быть, за исключением самого первого раза, когда их чуть не застукал отец. Дин кончает после нескольких торопливых движений, Сэм отстаёт от него на несколько секунд.  
– Зря мы так долго тянули, – отдышавшись, говорит Дин. – Если бы я знал, что ты такой чувствительный…  
– Прекрати, мне больно смеяться, – Сэм пихает его в плечо. – Лучше сходи за полотенцем.  
Когда Дин возвращается из ванной, Сэм уже спит, на животе виднеются потёки спермы. Дин аккуратно вытирает его, быстро целует в выступающий пупок и поправляет футболку.

Однажды ночью Сэм просыпается от странных звуков. Они нервируют. Он перекатывается на бок, придерживая живот, щупает соседнюю – пустую – сторону матраса, спускает ноги с кровати и идет на звук.  
Дин сидит на кухне за столом и смотрит что-то на ноутбуке, на лице у него читается невыразимый ужас.  
Сэм трет глаза с воспаленными красными веками.  
– Дин, ты что, порнуху решил посмотреть, что за странные звуки? – он пытается заглянуть брату через плечо, но Дин быстро захлопывет крышку.  
– Я думал, ты спишь.  
– Спал. Пока эти ужасные вопли меня не разбудили. Ты на садо-мазо, что ли, переключился?  
Сэм упрямо тянет руку и пытается открыть крышку компьютера.  
– Сэм, не надо! Не лезь!  
Но уже поздно, и Сэм застывает, тупо пялясь в монитор.  
– Дин? – зовет он резиновыми губами. – Зачем… зачем ты смотришь это?  
Дин молчит. Сэм смотрит на двигающуюся картинку и белеет.  
– Где ты это взял?  
– В сети. На сайте для будущих родителей. "Натуральные роды", называется.  
– Гадость какая!  
– Ага, – не выдерживает Дин и вырубает проигрыватель. – Как это вообще возможно? Я... всяких ужасов за свою жизнь насмотрелся, но это… стая оборотней в сравнении с этим – детский лепет.  
– И выглядит гадко, – Сэм садится на соседний стул. – Не смотри это больше никогда.  
– Я должен хотя бы приблизительно знать, что нас ждет.  
– Ну, это нас точно не ждет. Знаешь что, я передумал. Давай оставим всё, как есть? Я не буду рожать.  
– Предлагаешь так всю жизнь ходить? Ну уж нет!  
– Лучше так, чем… Брр. Нет, точно нет, я привык, – Сэм трясет головой, картинка стоит перед глазами.  
– Сэмми! – Дин ловит его за руку. – Тебе и не придётся! Успокойся, док, с которой договорился Бобби, сделает операцию и достанет ребёнка.  
Сэм кивает и думает, что надо бы посмотреть видео про кесарево.  
– Зачем ты тогда это смотришь?  
– Самообразовываюсь.

***

В последнее время Сэм сидит в ванной как-то подозрительно долго. Радует одно: малыш больше не проказничает, не двигает предметы, не заставляет летать еду и не… прячется.  
Дин смотрит на дверь, и шум воды начинает действовать на нервы.  
– Сэмми, вылезай оттуда! – он дергает ручку, но дверь не поддается. – Эй, с каких это пор ты стал закрываться от меня?  
– Дин, отстань от меня, – доносится из-за двери. – Мне просто надоело, что ты вламываешься ко мне всякий раз, когда я… неодет.  
– Пфф, – заводит глаза Дин. – Скажи, чего я там не видел? И вообще, ты думаешь оттуда выходить? Пар лезет из всех щелей. Ты там сауну устроил или под кипятком стоишь?  
– Отстань от меня! Я греюсь.  
– Сэмми, выходи сейчас же! Помнишь, я когда-то читал… гм… в одной книжке, что очень горячая вода может навредить матери и ребенку… Слышишь меня?  
Дверь резко отворяется, и Дин, собравшийся снова молотить в нее, успевает отвести кулак прежде, чем тот впечатывается брату в нос.  
С мокрыми волосами, с полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо, во влажной футболке и штанах, натянутых наспех, Сэм выглядит трогательно. И суровый взгляд его уже совершенно бесполезен.  
– Я не мать! – говорит недовольно. От Сэма пахнет хвойным шампунем и мятной пастой. – И вообще, можно хоть на немного укрыться от тебя хотя бы в ванной? Или ты боишься, что тебе воды не хватит?  
– Я за тебя волнуюсь. За вас, в смысле. Ты там сваришься…  
– Я там пытаюсь хоть немного придти в себя. Ты хоть представляешь, каково оно – таскать в себе постоянно крутящееся и больно дерущееся изнутри существо? Он еще и с каждым днем становится все тяжелее, между прочим. У меня спина надвое раскалывается. Все, что я могу, это хотя бы принять нормальный душ… расслабляться по-другому в моем положении, – указав на свой живот, говорит Сэм, – не получается.  
– Не ходи с мокрой головой! – хлопает его по бедру Дин, проходя в ванную. 

Чем больше проходит времени, тем с Сэмом сложнее. Дину иногда кажется, что мало того, что Сэм ждёт ребенка, так он и сам вновь стал ребенком, которого Дин помнит – вредным, капризным… беззащитным.  
Когда Сэм бродит во дворе у Бобби или сидит на крыльце с безысходным выражением лица, у Дина щемит сердце, когда Сэм отказывается от приготовленного обеда – его хочется поколотить.  
– Дин! – зовет однажды утром робко Сэм.  
Дин выскакивает из ванной с щеткой, торчащей из-за щеки.  
– Что? Тебе плохо? Больно? Сэм?!  
– Нет, – тупится тот и протягивает босую ногу с трогательно растопыренными пальцами. – Я не могу надеть носки.  
А когда Дин однажды привозит из города сумку с детскими вещами, сосками и бутылочками, Сэм дуется до самого вечера – пока Дин не берется готовить вафли, – потому что обижается на то, что его лишили возможности выбрать для ребенка всё самому.  
Сэм стыдится немужской слабости, но все равно обижено шмыгает носом.  
– У нас будет люлька? – будто между делом интересуется Дин. – Ему надо где-то спать.  
– Наверное, – Сэм накладывает себе на тарелку сразу три вафли, густо поливая их шоколадным соусом.  
– Тогда выбирай ты. Твоя очередь.  
– Правда? – Сэм поднимает на брата возбужденно горящие глаза. – Поедем в магазин?  
– Нет. Выберем по интернету, – предлагает компромисс Дин и подливает ему на вафли соус.

***

Вечером перед ужином у Сэма начинает болеть живот – неприятно тянет, отдавая внутри странной неизведанной болью. Поэтому от своей порции он отказывается, решив лучше пораньше лечь спать.  
Но сон не помогает, ближе к ночи начинает болеть еще сильнее.  
Геройствовать или просто упрямо молчать, чтобы не беспокоить Дина, в положении Сэма глупая затея.  
– Не хочу заранее поднимать панику, но мне кажется, что со мной что-то не то, живот болит, – сидя на своей кровати и трогая низ живота, высказывает он свою догадку брату, вышедшему из ванной.  
Дин мертвеет лицом и смотрит в проем темного окна.  
– Тогда ждать больше нет смысла, надо ехать к Мегги.  
– Но мы несколько раз считали, и ещё не время. Я не уверен, что это именно то, о чем мы думаем. Может это просто какие-то спазмы?  
– А может ребёнок уже собрался родиться? Что, если это произойдет сегодня или завтра? Надо срочно его доставать!  
– А если не завтра, а через неделю-две? Еще почти месяц.  
– Ну и что. Пусть уж лучше мы подождем подготовленные, чем это случится внезапно.  
Сэм, чувствуя новую волну боли, кивает.  
– Значит, выдвигаемся сейчас, ночью?  
– Нам не привыкать.  
– Хорошо. Только тоже в душ схожу.  
– Недолго, Сэм! – начиная поспешно собирать вещи, говорит Дин.  
В душе под тонкой струей теплой воды почему-то становится совсем премерзко и кажется, что что-то натекает в лоток совсем не из душа. Но высказывать свои подозрения Дину не время, поэтому, Сэм наспех обтирается полотенцем, быстро – насколько позволяет живот, одевается и выходит к брату, который уже ждет в машине.  
– Я позвонил Мегги, – Бобби выходит на крыльцо вслед за Сэмом. – Она вас ждет. Парни, все будет хорошо, – говорит он, но у него почему-то получается вопрос, а не утверждение. – Не гони, Дин, тут часа четыре езды до Небраски.  
За день жаркое солнце раскалило машину, будто противень для жарки хот-догов, и Сэму душно. Даже прохладный ночной воздух не спасает, кажется слишком влажным, забивающимся в глотку, как вата. От долгого сиденья спина ноет, а боль в теле усиливается, становясь надоедливо-острой, спазмами пробирая до костей.  
– Дин, мы не успеем… – говорит наконец он, когда они проезжают Норфолк.  
– Подожди совсем немного! Потерпи, Сэмми, пожалуйста! Почему всё так внезапно? У нас же ещё было время.  
– А теперь нет. Я не могу ждать… и терпеть не могу. Это, черт возьми, не зубная боль. Это всё очень… очень похоже на то, что мы смотрели на тех дурацких сайтах и о чем читали.  
Дин ударяет по тормозам, машина с визгом отчаянно рвется сначала вперед, потом назад и останавливается. Сэм, сгибаясь пополам, едва не влетает носом в крышку бардачка, поспешно закрывая руками живот.  
Два луча фар тускло освещают полоску дороги, взрезая черноту вокруг. Дин смотрит по сторонам, ероша волосы.  
Вокруг ни души – то ли к лучшему, то ли к худшему, не понять. Только поля с высокой травой по обе стороны дороги и темнота.  
– Ты рожать собрался? В смысле, прям вот на полном серьезе? – Дин здорово пугается, понимая, что они в очередной раз влипли по-крупному.  
Они пересчитывали несколько раз: по всему получалось, что начинать беспокоиться надо не раньше, чем через три недели. Ну хорошо, плюс-минус погрешности, две. Но не сейчас!  
– Нет! – злится Сэм, зеленея. – Я собрался сделать себе омлет с грибами и луком, не видишь, что ли? Откуда я знаю? Но ощущения ужасные. Бобби говорил, что из меня просто вынут ребенка, а чувствую я себя сейчас так, будто он меня на части разрывает.  
– Это плохо! Мы не можем рожать прямо здесь! Это плохое место для операции.  
– Я знаю. Но у нас нет выбора, я не дотерплю до Хейстингса! К тому же, – неуверенно предполагает Сэм, глядя на брата глазами, полными ужаса, – мне кажется, операция мне не поможет.  
– Что?! – Дин в мучительном недоумении трет шею. – Ты хочешь сказать, что… А у тебя получится? Так, ладно, Сэмми, не ной, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Сиди пока тут и не дергайся, ладно? – просит он, открывая багажник и собирая в сумку все, что нужно. – Рожать так рожать. Машина или поле, что тебе больше по душе?  
– Дин!  
– Что? – сворачивая одеяло, отзывается тот.  
– Там… посмотри. Справа.  
Дин оборачивается, чуть поодаль виднеется темный силуэт крыши небольшого здания.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я завалился к какому-нибудь одичавшему фермеру с воплями, что моя жена рожает? – улыбается вымученной улыбкой Дин.  
– Придурок! В окнах не горит свет, вообще непохоже, чтобы там кто-то жил. Можно попытать счастья. Всё-таки какая-никакая крыша лучше, чем поле, я же тебе не собака. А в машине еще хуже – места совсем всего-ничего. Ну и ты же не хочешь, чтобы я испачкал сиденья.  
Дин думает секунду и соглашается.  
– Ладно! Стоит попробовать. Ты сможешь дойти?  
– Я попытаюсь. У меня все равно нет выбора, – неуклюже выбираясь из машины, стонет Сэм.  
Дом оказывается, как Сэм и предполагал, нежилым, дверь даже не заперта на замок, а просто заколочена на пару гвоздей и хлипкую доску – оторвать не составляет труда. Дину. Потому что от Сэма сейчас прок небольшой.  
Это вообще оказывается не дом – небольшая постройка, видимо, служившая когда-то для хранения каких-то машинных запчастей и сена. Это легко угадывается по пятнам масла, видным даже в темноте на деревянному полу, нескольким вязанкам сена в углу и разным железякам, развешенным на стенах. Возможно, где-то здесь в округе и правда есть фермерский домик, но искать времени уже нет – Сэм в очередной раз сгибается, прикусывая рукав курки, чтобы не кричать.  
Дин сгружает раздувшуюся и значительно потяжелевшую от того, что туда сложено, сумку у самого входа и, щелкая зажигалкой, осматривается, будто проверяя – можно ли здесь остаться.  
– Погаси, – просит Сэм, опираясь плечом на один из деревянных столбов, подпирающих крышу. – Иначе мы сгорим тут к черту…  
– Нам нужен свет. Или ты думаешь, мы справимся в кромешной тьме? Тут же, как в могиле…  
– Не надо про могилы, – просит Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с сумкой, поспешно роется в ней.  
Пока он что-то ищет, Сэма вновь скручивает болезненной судорогой, конечности неприятно немеют, ноги становятся ватными, а внутри что-то шевелится и дергается. Не в силах больше терпеть, Сэм падает на колени и ползет на четвереньках в дальний угол к вязанкам сена. Добравшись до цели, он валится на бок, утыкаясь лицом в сухую, вязко пахнущую волглым, мертвую траву, пробуя поджать под себя ноги – но не помогает, дышать не получается.  
– Сэм? – Дин зажигает удачно висящую на балке керосиновую лампу, правда вот выглядит она так, будто висит тут еще со времен гражданской войны. Желтый луч ползет вдоль помещения, выхватывает из темноты скрюченную фигуру. – Ты в порядке? Вот черт, кажется, ни хрена ты не в порядке… Что делать? Мегги обещала тебе помочь, она-то точно знает, что нужно делать… А я?  
– Ты тоже знаешь, – сипит прерывающимся голосом Сэм. – Ты сотню раз штудировал информацию на этот счет… и не говори мне, что нет. Я же знаю. Книжки, видео в интернете…  
У Дина дрожат руки, и лампа в них тоже. Но даже при таком небольшом и неровном свете видно, как страшно бледен Сэм.  
– Читать это одно...  
– Придется. Ты видал вещи и похуже. Помнишь, как в мою вторую настоящую охоту меня подрал каппа? Он мне чуть кишки не выпустил, ничего, ты же меня заштопал. А это в сравнении с тем разом ерунда, правда?  
– Кто кого тут вообще должен подбадривать? – спрашивает Дин, глядя, как Сэм корчится на лежалом сене и жалобно вскрикивает. – А, святая Мария? Кстати, по-моему, тут не хватает овец.  
– Заткнись! У нее было непорочное зачатие, а у меня очень даже… о-о-о… очень «порочное».  
Дин достает из сумки одеяло.  
– Ладно Сэмми, давай приподними-ка зад.  
Сэм, прикладывая не одно усилие, делает так, как его просит Дин.  
– Ты точно не хочешь операцию?  
– Я – хочу, – отвечает Сэм, пока Дин подталкивает развернутое одеяло ему под задницу и помогает расстегнуть джинсы. – Но вот ребенок, кажется, не хочет. Мы не успели.  
– Значит, нам предстоит непростая ночка.  
– Нелепо все это выглядит, да?  
– Ты прям как Джоди из моего далекого девятого класса, она переживала, что прическа помнется, когда я буду ее трахать…  
– Дин!  
– Давай обсудим это все позже, ладно, Сэмми? – осторожно оглаживая горячей ладонью его живот, будто желая запомнить, какой он на ощупь, просит Дин. – Мне надо проверить ребенка. Может всё-таки еще не поздно сделать операцию? Готов?  
Сэм пытается делать вдох, кивая.  
Дин поднимает с пола небольшую флягу, которую положил рядом с собой, отвинчивает крышку, и задумчиво глядя на горлышко, делает решительный глоток, потом еще один.  
\- Хорошо тебе, мне бы тоже не помешало, - стонет Сэм, пока Дин смачивает содержимым фляги ладони.  
\- Захотел анестезию, да, Сэмми?  
\- Заткнись уже и сделай, что собирался, черт тебя подери!  
Дин пытается вспомнить, что там делал врач на видео. Черт, если бы он хоть что-то понимал. Хотя, даже врач на его месте бы растерялся.  
Сэм под его руками ворочается и морщится.  
\- Ну?  
\- Думаю, уже совсем скоро.  
Сэм приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него странными, почерневшими от расширенных зрачков, глазами.  
\- Ты взял с собой камень?  
\- Да, - Дин запускает руку во внутренний карман своей куртки и извлекает оттуда небольшой шнурок, к которому привязан найденный в Орчарде камешек, немного обточенный в гладкую капельку. - Вот, - взвешивает его в руке он.  
\- Дай мне, хочу надеть это ему на шею, когда он родится. Ему понадобится удача.  
\- Нам тоже.  
Удача и правда им сейчас очень не помешает.  
\- Ты что, молишься? - печально заглядывая брату в глаза, спрашивает Сэм, замечая, как Дин беззвучно шевелит губами.  
\- Сэм, сосредоточься! - вытирая влажный лоб о его колено, хмурит брови Дин. - Тебе понадобятся силы, не трать их впустую.  
\- Дин, я больше не могу! Лучше пристрели меня просто! Мне надо было терпеть… мы бы доехали до Хейстингса, я бы получил дозу обезболивающего и Мегги без труда бы его вытащила из меня.  
\- А если бы мы не успели? Ну уж нет, Сэм, терпи! Вы нужны мне… оба. Уже почти все, осталось совсем немного!  
\- Ты никогда ко мне больше не прикоснешься после всего этого, да?  
\- Это всё, что тебя сейчас волнует?  
Охрипший Сэм сдавленно вскрикивает в последний раз, Дин прочищает горло и хрипло говорит:  
\- Сэм! У него волосы цветом, как у тебя. И это… это мальчик! Это он!  
Малыш в руках Дина булькающее хнычет, пробуя закричать.  
– Дай его сюда! – ворочается на пропитанном кровью одеяле Сэм.  
Дин прочищает ребенку рот и нос, и малыш тут же бодро и звонко вопит, бултыхая ножками.  
Он теплый, и с ним рядом так хорошо и покойно, а при взгляде на него так сладко зажимает сердце, что совсем не хочется отдавать его Сэму.  
– Пуповину надо перерезать, – приглаживая встопорщенные завитки мокрых слипшихся волос на маленькой головке, напоминает Сэм и надевает на сына шнурок со специально приготовленным для него амулетом.  
И Дин только сейчас замечает, что перерезать толстый пульсирующий кровью жгут, все еще связывающий малыша с Сэмом, он забыл. Острое лезвие одним четким движением легко рассекает перетянутую смоченным виски шнурком пуповину, окрашиваясь в темно-красное.  
На руках у Сэма малыш почти сразу же затихает, лишь иногда тоненько всхлипывая.  
– Как думаешь, есть смысл ехать в Хейстингс? – вытирая руки, спрашивает Дин шепотом, словно боясь разбудить ребенка.  
Сэм умиротворенно смотрит на завернутого в одеяло малыша и отрицательно качает головой. Отлеживаться он тоже не хочет, и через пару часов они покидают это место.  
Машина тонет в белесом пеленчатом тумане. Сэм устраивается с младенцем на заднем сидении.  
– Ну как вы там? – оборачивается Дин, заводя мотор.  
– Он спит. Что мы ему скажем, Дин, когда он подрастет? Как все объясним?  
Дин смотрит на причмокивающего во сне ребенка – он самый обычный младенец, и от этого делается внутри так спокойно и хорошо.  
– Пока не знаю. Как-нибудь объясним. Он Винчестер, он поймет. Ему еще очень многое предстоит узнать и во многое поверить.  
– Ты хочешь ему все рассказать?  
– А ты нет?  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы у него была нормальная жизнь.  
– Сэмми, еще этим утром он был внутри тебя, и у него два отца… это не совсем «нормальная» жизнь.  
– Я надеюсь, ты не станешь учить его стрелять, когда ему исполнится семь.  
Дин мягко смеется.  
– А может быть, ты и прав – не стоит вмешивать его в это все. В любом случае, у нас еще есть время, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать и решить. А пока у нас и без того полно дел – я буду защищать вас, вдруг какая-нибудь тварь решит положить глаз на нашего сына.  
– Мы вдвоем будем защищать его.  
– Ну, ты будешь защищать его, а я буду защищать вас. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
